Tell Me a Story
by anthfan
Summary: When Felicity needs a date to her cousin's wedding, Oliver comes to her rescue. As the weekend progresses changes in their relationship develop. Began as another trope and turned into a beast of it's own. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, once again, this began as a Trope. Trope #9 to be specific. The 'Felicity needs a date trope'. It was supposed to be short and sweet and not a problem child. At around 12K words I realized that wasn't going to happen. So you get this instead. A new multi-chapter fic that is probably the most fun thing I've ever written. **

**Thanks to hopedreamlovepray and befitandchase for telling me to just go for it. **

**Enjoy, and let me know what you think!**

The 'Save the Date' website had been left in the background on one of Felicity's screens for the past two weeks. She couldn't bring herself to reply to the email when it had arrived, but she also couldn't close it.

Her cousin, Madison, was getting married in three months time to the exact man she'd set her designs on at the ripe old age of nine and a half. Felicity could remember long, torturous summers at her grandmother's house while Maddie went on and on about the man she was going to marry and how rich he was going to be and how she'd have everything she ever wanted. Felicity wanted a few moments peace to read the latest issue of _Popular Science_ but she never got them.

As they'd gotten older Maddie had turned into someone Felicity couldn't stand. She was vapid, and snobbish, and quick to turn her back on someone, even family, if it helped her out. After a particularly horrible experience when she was fourteen Felicity begged her mother to never have to see her again, and other than a few chance meetings, she hadn't.

The last time they'd been in the same room was during the memorial service for their grandmother three years prior. Felicity had only been working at Queen Consolidated for a couple of months and was happily filling in her uncle, Maddie's father, on her position and the work she was doing when her cousin had sauntered up, made an expectedly acerbic comment and disappeared again.

Felicity knew the only reason she'd been invited to the wedding was so that Maddie could rub her face in it. This was a chance in a lifetime to prove to the world just how well she had done. It was a destination wedding at a small private island two hundred miles off the coast of Starling City. Guests would arrive by chartered boat, to spend three glorious days watching Maddie show herself off.

Felicity's mother had called no less than four times to ask if she'd replied yet. She'd told her she was busy and would get to it soon, but the truth was she couldn't stomach the idea of spending an hour, much less three days with Maddie.

She sighed tiredly as she clicked on the site once again. Her parents were one of the first to send in their rsvp. Maddie's father was Felicity's dad's favorite brother, and she had to admit she had no issue with her aunt and uncle, just their daughter.

She'd been so wrapped up in her thoughts she hadn't heard Oliver sneak up behind her. To be fair though, he moved so light on his feet she rarely heard him, even when she wasn't distracted.

"Madison Smoak," he read over her shoulder, startling her so bad she let out a shriek and scrambled to click back to the bank records she was supposed to be looking at.

"Sister or..." he trailed off, ignoring her minor freak out.

"Cousin," she said quickly. "Spiteful, horrible, stuck up, cousin."

He lifted an eyebrow at the venom in her voice and she flushed, "She must be if she has you talking like that."

She gave him a look over her glasses and settled back in her chair. "Sorry, lots of history there. She's just using this wedding to flaunt her rich, catch of a man. I don't even know if she loves this guy or if he's just a convenient meal ticket. But it's three days of hell. She'll belittle me and use every chance she can to make me feel like I'm a kid again, and my parents want me to go, and...I haven't been able to come up with a good enough excuse not to." she sat back with a sigh.

"Sounds...awful." he said with a grimace. "But if you decide to go, you can have the time, you know that, right?"

She gave him a grateful smile and turned back to her task.

Three days later she rsvp'd, much to her mother's delight.

When the mission popped up last minute and delayed her catching the charter boat with the rest of her family she was secretly relieved. It had even been worth the tirade her mother had gone on when Felicity had told her she wouldn't be able to make it until the next day, telling her she'd had a major work emergency.

Oliver had walked in at the end of the conversation, unfortunately just when she'd lost her cool some.

"Sorry, Mom. Excuse me if I'm not too upset that I'm going to miss out on an extra day of Maddie pushing her massive diamond under my nose and commenting on my lack of a boyfriend! You know it's always one of my favorite pastimes!" she rubbed at her temple to try and alleviate the headache she'd developed.

Silently she handed Oliver his ear piece and mouthed 'Sorry' at him while pointing to the phone.

"Felicity, Maddie is...a bit high strung, but I think it's unfair to accuse her of something that hasn't even happened yet." her mother said, making her head throb. She had never been able to say anything bad about Maddie. "And how do you expect to get out to the island tomorrow. They're not running another boat."

"I'll figure something out, Mom. I'll find a way to the island, don't worry. Ok, look, I've got to go or I won't get out of here tomorrow either. See ya soon, love you, bye." she thumbed off the call before her mother even had a chance to speak.

"Everything okay?" Oliver asked as he loaded his quiver and strapped it on.

"Yeah, it's this damn wedding." she said with a sigh as she turned on the comms link and checked to make sure they were working properly.

"You should take the chopper tomorrow." he said it easily, as if she was borrowing a pen.

She looked at him, incredulous and laughed, "Right, I'll just take the company helicopter to my cousin's wedding."

"Why not? All those islands have landing pads. It's a short flight. And it's my fault you didn't get to leave tonight like you were supposed to. Take it."

Felicity knew she should say something, but she was still in shock.

He walked towards her and cupped her elbow before he leaned in some with a small smirk on his lips, "Besides, you know it would drive your cousin mad if you took some of the attention away from her, even if it was for a moment."

She couldn't help grinning back, and tried to keep her stomach from flipping at how close he was. His fingers trailed down her arm as he stepped away.

"Think about it." he ordered, as he pulled the hood up, and then he was gone.

The mission had gone well. Oliver got what they needed and was back in the lair before midnight.

"Have you made your decision yet?" he asked as he walked towards her, wiping the paint off his eyes.

She scrubbed nervous palms over her thighs and gave him a small smile. "If you're sure..."

His hand clasped her shoulder gently, and she tried to suppress a shiver, "I'll text you the details tomorrow."

All she could do was swallow heavily and nod. As she gathered her things she imagined the look on Maddie's face as she stepped out of the QC chopper, and a huge grin split her face.

Her bags had been packed already, so when she woke up in the morning she had nothing but time to kill as she waited for Oliver's text.

When it came all it said was 'Roof of QC, 11am'.

She felt strange walking through the lobby of Queen Consolidated on a work day towing an overnight bag and wearing a sundress, but luckily no one stopped her for anything business related and soon enough she was in the executive elevator heading to the top floor.

She stopped by Oliver's office on the way, wanting to thank him in person, but he wasn't there. She scribbled a quick note, telling him how much she appreciated his gift and admonishing him and Digg to not get into any trouble while she was gone. She slipped it under the corner of his phone knowing he'd see it.

The roof top access door was tucked away near the emergency stairwell. When she pushed it open she was greeted by the pilot who took her bags. "This way Ms. Smoak." he said professionally and she had a fleeting thought that she could get used to such service.

Bright sunlight made her dig out her sunglasses as they stepped onto the roof. She'd opted to wear her contacts; one less thing for Maddie to ding her on. The blades were already running and she kept her head low as she approached, one hand trying to keep her hair down as it blew all about her.

The door to the chopper was already open and a hand reached out as she approached. Without looking she took it and carefully stepped up. The hand squeezed hers and she gasped as a rush of electricity flared down her arm.

Felicity pushed her glasses up as she slid into the seat and saw Oliver grinning at her proudly. He still hadn't let go of her hand.

"What? What are you doing here?" she asked, shocked.

"I did some thinking last night. And I didn't like how you were talking about your cousin and how she made you see yourself. You're the bravest, smartest, most amazing woman I know, and everyone deserves to see you that way, including yourself." she'd never heard Oliver so earnest before.

Her face flushed at his words, "Oliver..." she began but didn't know what to say, she knew he valued her, but she'd never imagined he'd ever say something like that to her.

"But why are you here?" she asked, confused.

"I'm offering my services." there was a glint in his eyes that made her stomach flip.

"Services?" she asked warily

"As your rich, arm candy." he replied, flashing her his million watt playboy smile.

She knew her mouth had fallen open, but her brain couldn't process what he'd just said.

"You...you're...wait. You want to go to my cousin's wedding with me and...what? Pretend to be my...date?"

Oliver just nodded.

"No...I can't. That's too much. The helicopter is too much. This is ridiculous." she protested, and jumped as the door was slammed shut behind her.

His hand squeezed hers again, "Felicity, I want to. You do so much for me, let me do this for you, please. Come on, it's just another mission, right? Operation make Maddie eat crow." the grin he gave her was light and cajoling and she had a thought that this was probably how he and Tommy had gotten into so much trouble when they were younger.

His eyes held hers and before she knew what she was doing she nodded.

When his hand slid from hers she startled. He tilted his head slightly as he handed her a headset and showed her the setting so they could talk to each other on the flight without the pilot hearing.

She strapped on the harness and waited as Oliver did the same.

"Ready, Mr. Queen?" the pilot asked from his seat as he flipped switches and prepared the helicopter for takeoff.

"Whenever you are." Oliver replied.

Static was cut off as the pilot spoke again. "Flight time is one hour."

She gripped the side of her chair tightly as they began to lift from the roof. She shot Oliver a nervous smile, "Sorry, I've never actually been in a helicopter before." she told him.

"It's perfectly safe." she heard in her ear, but the drone of the engine only let her see his lips moving.

They banked to the right as they headed away from Queen Consolidated and she let out a small eep as she felt herself shift in her seat even though the harness held her securely. Oliver's arm flashed out and landed on her thigh, keeping her in place. She hadn't even realized she'd gripped his forearm until they evened out

The heat of his palm was all she could focus on and she didn't look at him, instead she purposely looked out the window as she watched Starling City from the air.

It seemed to take longer than necessary for his hand to slide back and she knew her cheeks were pink. Her attraction to him had grown into something much much more after he'd returned from his five months away. She didn't know how she would get through the next two days with him pretending to be her date.

Which is why she was dreading bringing it up as they flew towards the island, but they couldn't walk in there without a plan.

"So...you do realize we have no time at all to come up with a cover story." she told him, finally daring to raise her eyes to his.

"Relax. Keep it simple. Isn't that what you tell me?" he told her and she had to agree. "We've been together for a while, but have been quiet because of the press. Simple."

The ease with which he said 'We've been together for a while,' took her breath away and she didn't trust her voice.

When she did speak she didn't look at him. "Yeah, that works just fine."

She pretended to be entranced by the view below them, but really she was trying to get a handle on her emotions which were all over the place and threatening to betray her.

It took her five long minutes before she felt like she wouldn't flush red when she turned. By that point they had stopped following the coastline and were now out above open water. The water glinted off the waves and she could only see the city skyline when she craned her head far to the right.

She looked over at Oliver, about to make a comment about something innocuous when she saw the rigid set of his jaw and the way his hands were clenched.

"Oliver, what's wrong?" she asked immediately, not even noticing she had reached over to lay a hand over his fist.

His head turned towards her slightly and she saw the effort it took him to swallow before he answered her. "Sorry, open water and islands..."

Shame and guilt filled her as she saw how hard he was trying to get himself under control despite the memories that were undoubtably being dragged to the surface.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" she blurted out, "I didn't even think. We'll turn around. You'll see land in a just a few minutes and it'll be fine. Just tell the pilot to turn around." all thoughts of getting to the wedding on time flew from her mind, she just needed him to be okay.

However, her reaction seemed to settle him down some. She felt the tenseness under her hand relax some. Her hand was half raised to cup his jaw when she stopped herself. Instead she canted herself in the seat so her knee pressed against his, giving him something to make contact with.

His eyes shut tight for a long moment, and then she felt his hand open a bit and wrap around her fingers.

"I'll be fine." he said, although his voice was still tight.

She bit her lip in worry as she studied him, still feeling horrible at putting him in this situation. "How about I tell you about my family?" she asked suddenly, looking for anything that could possibly get his mind off of his past.

The corner of his mouth ticked up and his thumb ghosted over her hand, making her shiver. "That sounds good."

For the next thirty minutes she talked without pause. She told him about her parents, her aunt and uncle, more about Maddie. She told him old family stories, about her grandparents and summers at their house outside of Starling City. The longer she talked the more he relaxed. But he never let go of her hand.

She was in the middle of regaling him with a particularly self deprecating tale when the pilot announced they were almost ready to land.

There was a chain of islands below them now. Some small, some larger. All had huge homes on them. She could spot opulent swimming pools and white sand beaches, and more palm trees than she could count.

"That one's ours." Oliver said suddenly, leaning over her to point to one of the larger islands they were just passing over.

"What do you mean?" she asked with a grin,

"My family owns that island. Haven't been there since I was eighteen, almost forgot about it." he said simply and sat back.

She just shook her head at him as they descended. She spotted a larger building and several small ones. The landing pad was near the water and as they touched down she could see that they had arrived during lunch.

"Oh...this was really good timing." she said under her breath, but Oliver heard her through the headset.

"Why's that?" he asked, the strain gone from his eyes now that they were on the ground.

She blushed for a second before she directed his attention out the window.

The main building had a huge open air veranda where tables were set up. Every seat was full with wedding guests, and every set of eyes were on the helicopter that had just landed.

Oliver plucked the headset off her head and undid the harness before she knew what he was doing. She smoothed a hand over her hair and gave him a little smile.

"You ready to do this, Ms. Smoak?" he asked, a hint of mischief in his tone.

"Absolutely, Mr. Queen." she answered.

The pilot opened the door on Oliver's side. He adjusted his jacket and tie and gave her a look that made something grow, low and heavy in her belly, before he climbed out. He had to say her name before she jolted out of her own head and slid her hand into his and followed him.

He didn't release her hand and she used her free one to brush wrinkles from her skirt as nerves struck her. This was insane, she would never be able to pull this off, Maddie would see through it in a second.

Oliver's hand caught her chin and tipped it up, "Hey, this will work, don't worry." he said and she realized she'd said all of that out loud.

And then his mouth was on hers. It was short, and sweet and she barely got to enjoy it before he was pulling back, leaving her stunned.

"Wha..." she barely was able to breathe. Oliver had kissed her.

"I don't get to kiss my girlfriend?" he asked low, the hand that wasn't holding her, falling to rest against her waist.

That part of this charade had never crossed her mind.

His eyes cut over her head, and he leaned in closer to whisper in her ear, "I'm going to assume the woman in pink barreling towards us like an out of control train is your cousin."

The image he'd conjured was enough to make her burst into laughter, her forehead coming to rest against his lapel as she tried to compose herself before she faced her family.

He squeezed her hand again and began to lead them down the paved walk, leaving her no choice but to follow.

She saw Maddie, halfway down the path, and Felicity's parents weren't far behind.

"Lissy!" Maddie cried, between gritted teeth even though there was a perfect smile plastered over top.

Felicity felt her shoulders go back at that dreaded nickname. Maddie had pegged her with it when they were little when she found out Felicity hated it and had never stopped.

"We had no idea you'd be able to make it!" Maddie cried, unable to keep her eyes off of Oliver, she was almost vibrating with her need for an introduction.

"Well, Oliver was able to shuffle his schedule some so we took the chopper. The jet would have been faster but this island is too small for an airport." Felicity replied smoothly, amazed at what had just come from her mouth. From the way Oliver's hand released hers and wrapped about her waist she thought he was impressed as well.

She half turned towards him, her fingers grazing over his tie, trying not to think about where this sudden boldness was coming from, but fairly certain it had to do with the man next to her. "Oliver, this is my cousin Madison Smoak. Maddie, this is Oliver Queen, my...fiance."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the awesome response to this story! I told you it was going to be fun. **

**Enjoy the latest chapter and let me know what you think!**

_She half turned towards him, her fingers grazing over his tie, trying not to think about where this sudden boldness was coming from, but fairly certain it had to do with the man next to her. "Oliver, this is my cousin Madison Smoak. Maddie, this is Oliver Queen, my...fiance." _

The word had appeared from seemingly nowhere. She felt Oliver tense beside her, his fingers digging slightly into her side and she couldn't dare look at him. Cool sweat broke across her skin and a fluttery feeling of panic filled her chest.

"Fiance!" Maddie shrieked, a look of pure and complete disbelief crossing her face before she got herself under control.

Felicity's parents had been standing back, but had overheard her and were now coming forward. She wished nothing more than to turn around, run for the helicopter and beg the pilot to take her away.

Her mother and father were talking at the same time and Maddie was throwing endless questions her direction. Tears pricked her eyes. She knew she'd have to cop to the sham. She should have never accepted Oliver's offer. This had gone too far.

Still stunned it took her a moment to realize that Oliver was speaking. He was introducing himself to her parents. Leaning in to buss her mother's cheek, and shake her father's hand. She heard his easy tone, and the hand on her waist was now rubbing small circles on her back, calming her down as she began to come back to herself.

When she could hear something other than the blood rushing to her head she recognized Oliver's smooth, fake party voice. The one he used for galas, and lunches he didn't want to attend. This was his domain. He'd been groomed from a young age to know how to talk to people, to know how to be polite, and say the right thing.

He was apologizing to Maddie for being an unexpected plus one and Felicity heard her cousin have to swallow her ire because there was no way she could say anything against one of the richest men in the world crashing her wedding.

"It's no problem at all!" Maddie cooed.

Felicity's mother looked at her expectantly, "Felicity, why on earth didn't you say anything?"

"Surprise?" she said with a shrug and a laugh,

"It was very recent." Oliver supplied,

"Well, where's the ring?" her mother asked excitedly

Felicity blanched, but Oliver saved her again. "I wanted Felicity to be able to pick out something she liked. We'll go by the vault when we get back or set up a time with a designer. Whatever she wants."

It was the perfect answer, and her mother almost swooned. Oliver had a fan, there was no doubt. And Maddie was practically green with the talk of vaults and private jewelry collections. But Felicity had heard the undercurrent of terseness in his tone that let her know he wasn't pleased with what she'd done to them.

"Well, I should really get back to the rest of the guests. Come join us. I'll have them set two more places. We'd only just gotten to the salad." Maddie stated seemingly pleasantly, but Felicity knew better.

Maddie walked to where an employee of the resort stood, waiting silently. Felicity watched as he took their bags from the pilot and began to walk towards the main building.

Felicity's parents followed as Maddie led the way.

Oliver waited until they were no longer in hearing distance and then turned so he was standing in front of her, blocking her from anyone on the veranda.

"Felicity..." he almost growled, and she could see he was past annoyed.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened. I didn't mean to say that. It just slipped out and I couldn't stop it, and now I don't know what to do. But I'll tell them the truth and you can leave, really. It's fine. I'll just deal with the humiliation. I deserve it. I'll tell them it was all my idea." she finished her ramble and waited for him to signal the pilot over and tell him he was leaving.

He sighed heavily and rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. "I'm not leaving." he bit out, and even though she knew he was still angry a great gasp of relief left her.

"Thank you," she said breathlessly, "I'm sorry. Maddie brings out the worst in me. I'm so embarrassed." she fiddled with the tie of her dress and couldn't bring herself to look at him again.

He let out a sigh of his own, "Let's just make it work the best we can, alright?"

"Okay, and I will do whatever I can to make this up to you. I promise. Anything, really. I mean, I can't actually think of anything I could get you, because, you're insanely rich and I couldn't afford things you might want. But if there's anything I can do for you, let me know, I'm in your debt." it came out in a rush and she would have continued but he caught her hands in his and gave them a tug.

"Calm down. It's fine." he told her. He seemed like he was about to say something else but he changed her mind. "Come on, we don't want to keep your cousin waiting."

"No, we wouldn't want that." she said snarkily and saw his mouth twitch slightly.

His hand found the small of her back as they made their way up the path.

In true Maddie fashion she'd had two of the people at her table bumped to another spot so Felicity and Oliver could join the head table. Clearly she'd decided right then to play off of Oliver's celebrity status instead of being outright offended by them landing a helicopter on the lawn.

It made Felicity nervous.

New table settings were already in place and the quick introductions were made. Maddie's groom to be, Roger, was an arrogant dick, that was obvious almost immediately.

He addressed Oliver as 'Queen' and jumped right into talking business. When they shook hands Felicity somehow knew he'd tried to make himself seem tougher by squeezing as tight as he could. Oliver's eye narrowed slightly and she had to stifle a laugh as Roger pulled his hand away with a wince.

She had to suppress a shudder when Roger's eyes cut over her in an ill disguised leer, glad that Oliver and Maddie were between them.

Maddie gave a quick gesture to a member of the wait staff and two salads were placed in front of Felicity and Oliver.

"Eat up. I hope the next course isn't cold because of the delay." Maddie said with a frigid smile directed at Felicity. There was the cousin she remembered so well.

"Oh, don't wait for us." Oliver cut in, and Maddie was forced to fumble a response.

Her mind still back on what had happened just a few minutes earlier, she placed a forkful of salad in her mouth without even looking. She was about to take another bite when Oliver suddenly snatched the fork from her hand and threw it on the plate with a clatter.

She looked at him in shock.

"There are peanuts in the salad." he said sharply, concern for her in his eyes.

"Oh my god!" she replied, one hand automatically going to lay against her throat. She could feel one of his hands against the nape of her neck, the other on her thigh.

"Did you eat any?" he asked, leaning in so he was all she could see

"I...I don't know." she said shakily, the last time she'd had a reaction she'd ended up having to jab herself with a dose of epinephrin and take a ride to the hospital in an ambulance.

Her chest felt tight but she didn't know if it was the peanuts or the fact that everyone had stopped eating and was looking at her.

Felicity's mother was behind her now. "Felicity dear, how did this happen? There were cards to fill out for things like allergies. Didn't you fill out your card?" always helpful, her mother.

Felicity suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. "Of course I filled out the card." she said and slid accusing eyes to Maddie.

"I'm sure there was just a mix up in the kitchen." her cousin said evenly, but there was something in her eye that made Felicity think that wasn't exactly the truth.

"Come on," Oliver said, pulling her to her feet. He grabbed her bag, and had her pulled in close to his side as he walked her towards the doors that led inside.

"Oliver, I think I'm fine." she protested, but he kept moving.

He guided her to a couch in the lobby and sat her down, kneeling in front of her. She swallowed heavily a few times but her throat wasn't swelling. His hands rested on her bent knees and she covered them with her own. "I'm okay. Promise."

The last thing she wanted was to cause any more problems.

Someone from the resort came over and Oliver asked for a glass of water and to talk to whoever was in charge of the food.

When both requests were met he interrogated the poor woman who had coordinated all the meals. He was very close to using his Green Arrow voice. She scurried away and came back with a stack of cards. He flipped through them quickly until he found the one with Felicity's name on it.

"There's nothing about an allergy on here." he said, and showed it to her. She ripped it from his hands and scanned the card. Sure enough the space for allergies was left blank.

She stared at it for a long moment, "This isn't my handwriting."

Oliver took it back and looked at it again. "No, it's not." he agreed.

He made sure the kitchen now knew about her allergy and the woman was very apologetic before she escape out of their presence.

Felicity sipped the water as Oliver watched her intently. She flushed under his scrutiny. "I'm really okay. False alarm." she assured him and finally he got off the floor and sat next to her.

A thought struck her and she twisted to look at him, "How did you remember that? I mentioned that I was allergic to peanuts one time and it was over a year ago."

Oliver gave a small shrug, "It seemed like an important thing to remember."

She was struck by his thoughtfulness. "That's sweet."

He was quiet for a moment and when he spoke his voice was hard. "I don't want to believe that someone did this on purpose, but..."

"Oh, it was Maddie." Felicity said quickly

"She knows about your allergy?"

"Yup, and she's witnessed me having a reaction before. She knows exactly how...unpleasant they are." she said with a shudder, grateful he didn't have to see that.

His fists clenched and she watched a play of emotions cross his face.

"I guess that settles it then." he said and she looked at him in confusion and worry. "We're going to have to show Maddie exactly what happens when she messes with Team Arrow."

Her breath caught in her throat at his declaration. He had the glint in his eye he got before a mission.

"Oliver..." but he didn't give her a chance to say anything. He grabbed her hand and pulled her upright, flush against his chest. Now her breath was catching in her throat for an entirely different reason.

"I'm willing to give her a show if you are." his voice had dropped and there was something in his eyes she couldn't place.

"Are you sure?" she asked, this went well beyond anything she could have ever imagined.

His answer was to lean down and brush his lips over hers for a second time.

"Hmmm, it's different kissing a fiance." he whispered, and before she could respond he was wrapping his arm around her again and leading her back outside.

Her aunt and uncle were the first to approach and make sure she was okay. She assured them she was. Maddie caught her eye and gave her a small smirk, Felicity merely linked her arm through Oliver's and took another step towards him, returning Maddie's smirk with one of her own. There was a blaze of fire across her cousin's eyes and Felicity gave herself an imaginary point.

They rejoined the table to finish lunch. The rest of the meal was a bit of a blur for Felicity. Oliver fell into easy conversation but she couldn't seem to relax. She picked at her food, tasting nothing and tried to participate in what was being said. When Oliver's hand fell over her knee and began rubbing small circles into the skin below the hem of her skirt she thought she was going to spontaneously combust.

Her aunt asked how she'd met Oliver and suddenly it seemed like all talk had ceased as everyone turned to them and awaited their answer.

Oliver smiled easily, "I needed help with a laptop and was told Felicity was the best. The rest is history." there were a few awws from the women at the table.

For some reason Felicity shook her head, "You don't agree, dear?" Maddie's mother asked.

"Oh! No, I mean, yes, that's technically the first time we met, I just...that's not what I usually think about when..." she trailed off and felt heat rising in her chest, Oliver was giving her a quizzical look and her aunt encouraged her to share.

Felicity slid nervous eyes to Oliver and she could see he was curious as well, "The laptop story is true, but at that point I was just another face at QC. However, there was one day where he uh...he needed a ride," she couldn't help the grin that crossed her face and her heart fluttered when she saw it mirrored by Oliver, "Anyways, he needed a ride and that's when I really got to know him." the secret smile she had on her face wasn't lost on anyone.

Maddie quickly redirected the attention back to her and her big day, and Felicity couldn't help but be grateful. The entire day had been surreal so far, and having Oliver next to her, with his hand still on her leg, touching her like that seemed like a dream.

Her uncle asked her about work and she filled him in on her new role at the company. She was in the middle of telling him about how much more diverse her job was when Roger's booming voice cut across the table.

"Well, you can't possibly expect to continue working after your wedding. Being married to a man like Queen is a great responsibility and one that shouldn't be taken lightly. There are standards that are expected, roles to be fulfilled. Really Queen, I'd have thought a man like you would have told her how it had to be." Roger sat back and took another long drink from his second scotch of the meal and pinned Oliver with a look of contempt. Maddie sat at his side, nodding prettily.

"I know that I am fully prepared to take on my position as Mrs. Roger Westgate. When you're married to someone as important as Roger it's your job to ensure that his needs are always met, and that he wants for nothing." Maddie simpered, delicately wiping the corner of her mouth and looking at Roger lovingly.

Felicity felt like she'd stepped into another time. Her brain was still trying to process what she'd heard when Oliver's hand patted her knee twice. 'I've got this' it said.

"I'm afraid I don't ascribe to that antiquated philosophy, Rog. Felicity is one of my most valuable employees. Losing her would do irreparable harm to my company, and it would just be bad business sense to let her quit. Once we're married I don't expect any of that to change. We were partners long before anything else. She's her own person, and having her do anything less than what she excels at would be a waste. She'll have autonomy outside the moniker of Mrs. Oliver Queen. I don't need her behind me, I need her at my side where she's always been." the entire time he spoke Oliver's voice was calm and controlled but he had commanded the attention of the entire table, and even a few of the surrounding ones.

Felicity's mouth had gone dry at his words. She knew it was just for show, but she couldn't help the way butterflies had filled her stomach. And even though she agreed completely with everything he'd just said, hearing him say 'Mrs. Oliver Queen' in reference to her did things she couldn't acknowledge just then.

Maddie's mother broke the silence when she reached over and covered Felicity's hand with her own, "He's a catch dear, don't let him go." she stage whispered,

"Don't worry, I don't intend to." Felicity said with more fervor than she intended.

Maddie and Roger both looked like they had just eaten something rancid, although Maddie recovered quickly. "Yes, well, I'm sure Lissy is...irreplaceable around the office." Felicity's cheeks flamed as the implication that she had slept her way to the top wasn't missed by anyone.

Oliver cleared his throat and she knew he was about to say something, but she didn't want a scene. She laid her hand on his leg and squeezed once, trying to ignore the play of muscle beneath her fingers. He shifted slightly and gave Maddie an inscrutable look, and Felicity knew he wasn't going to stay quiet. "She absolutely is." his tone was practically lascivious, and Maddie's cheeks burned.

He'd called her bluff, and now, not only had he made her and her soon to be husband look like hold overs from the 50's, he'd made it clear that Felicity was not only smart, and capable, but also deemed sexy as hell by one of the richest, most eligible men in the world.

The tension was broken when a member of the hotel staff slid a small envelope to Oliver, "Your key, sir." Oliver thanked them and tucked it away in his pocket. Felicity went still as she realized, with dawning horror, that by telling everyone they were engaged they'd now have to share a room.

Oliver must have sensed she was close to overload, his hand found hers and tugged her to her feet. "I hope you'll excuse us, but I think we're going to go get settled. Felicity had a long night I'm afraid." and when Maddie gasped audibly, assuming Oliver meant something entirely different he leveled her with a glare usually only reserved for when he had the hood on. "Work emergency." he said simply.

His tone changed entirely as he thanked Maddie's parents for lunch. Felicity saw Roger bristle at that since she assumed he was footing the bill, but Oliver had played this game for far too long and knew exactly how to deal people like him.

Oliver's hand rested against her lower back as they wove their way through tables and down the steps, back to a series of walkways that curved through the grounds. He pulled out the envelope and studied a small scale map with a colored dot on it indicating the one they had been assigned.

When she couldn't see the veranda behind them any longer she turned to him quickly, "I am _so_ sorry about Maddie. And Roger, even though I've never met him before, but he shouldn't have been talking to you like that, and-"

"Felicity, stop. I spent many many years watching my father handle men like Roger. He and Maddie deserve each other. So stop apologizing." he assured her as he directed her to the right.

She sighed and wrung her hands together as they walked. She had no idea if she should bring up anything he'd said. Her stomach was still flipping every time she thought about it.

"You don't want Maddie to one up you, right?" Oliver asked and she nodded, "So, follow my lead. Not that you need it, you were handling her pretty well by yourself earlier." she couldn't help the smile that cracked her face as she recalled the dig she got in about the island being too small for an airport.

"Alright, you've made your point." she agreed,

He led her down another path until a guest house rose in front of them. Oliver slid the key out of the envelope and opened the door.

Felicity let out a laugh as she stepped inside and looked around, "I can guarantee you this is not the room I was supposed to have when Maddie just thought it was me coming."

There was a large, open living space that opened up onto a lanai with views of nothing but sand and surf. A small lap pool could be seen sparkling behind colorful landscaping.

A shadow crossed Oliver's face as he looked out at the ocean and she wondered if she should say anything but it vanished as quickly as it had appeared. She trailed fingers down his arm to let him know she was there as she made her way further into the house.

A small kitchen was hidden behind a door and Felicity felt it was more for staff than for the guests. People who stayed in a place like that usually didn't cook for themselves.

Down a short hallway she pushed open a set of double doors to see a ridiculously huge bedroom. There were two story vaulted ceilings with fans swirling lazily and a massive bed, draped in fine, gauzey white netting.

Air was stuck in her throat as she looked at the bed and felt Oliver come up behind her. Swallowing hastily she spun on the spot, "I'll just sleep on the couch. It'll be fine. You should take the bed since you were so nice to let me use the helicopter and get fake engaged to you and not totally freak out, because you totally could have freaked out and I would have understood." Oliver taking hold of her upper arms finally broke through her ramble.

He stopped her with a look and waited until her breathing calmed some before he spoke. "Felicity, it's a big bed. I think it'll be okay."

Dear god, the man was trying to kill her.

He moved past her, sliding the suit jacket off his shoulders and opening a few doors until he found the closet. When he emerged he had lost the tie as well and had rolled his sleeves partway up his arm. She always loved when he did that.

She caught herself staring and hurried forward, spying her suitcase, but when she went to grab it she realized it was empty.

"Where's my stuff?" she asked out loud,

"I'm sure they unpacked for us." he said nonchalantly as he made his way into the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

Felicity looked around in disbelief. She'd never stayed someplace that unpacked for you. A large dresser took up part of a long wall and she crossed over, pulling open the top drawer to see her underwear and bras alongside Oliver's boxer briefs and socks. She slammed it shut with redden cheeks just as he emerged and gave her a strange look.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" he asked, sliding his hands into his pockets as he waited for her answer.

"Well, luckily by not arriving until today we've missed out on the bachelor/bachelorette night. I'm sure that was just tons of fun. Thanks for needing to hood up, by the way, you saved me from that cruel hell." she busied herself by pulling off her jewelry and laying it on the dresser before she dug her phone out of her bag and checked for any messages.

"Rehearsal dinner is at seven, which is mandatory attendance, and the ceremony is at six tomorrow, followed by the reception. But other than that we're free to do whatever." she informed him.

Felicity crossed to another set of wide glass doors and opened them. These also led out onto the lanai and had a stunning view of the water.

"I might hit the pool, it's been ages since I had a vacation." she said without thinking hoping he didn't think she was complaining about the work she did with him. But before she could try and explain herself, a yawn cracked her face, taking her by surprise. "Sorry, busy week." she said from behind her hand. There had been several nights where she had barely made it into her bed before she was up again and back at work.

"Maybe you should rest." he suggested, gesturing towards the bed with a nod of his head.

She opened her mouth to protest. She wasn't going to leave him to fend for himself when the only reason he was even there was because of her.

"I mean it. I have some work I need to take care of anyways."

Her eye brows lifted into her hair, "What work? Did Digg call? Do we need to head back?"

He gave a slow shake of his head, "No. Real work. The vice president in Singapore called. I need to talk to him about that new merger we're trying to work out the details on."

She nodded her head as she remembered. Her eyes slid to the bed and she couldn't deny that a nap sounded perfect right then. She needed a way to shut her brain down for a little bit and try and get her bearings again. Oliver touching her almost constantly and saying wonderful things all the time was not exactly making that possible.

"Okay then, but if you're done and bored you can come and get in bed with me. I mean, get me out of bed. I mean, you can come and wake me up. Oh my god." she buried her face in her hands and hoped when she looked up he'd be gone, or have an arrow ready to put her out of her misery.

She peeked through her fingers when she heard him chuckle. As usual he wasn't making fun of her verbal gaffes. His phone was out of his pocket and he gave her a little wave. But he paused when he reached the door and turned back to her, "I'll keep all of that in mind when I'm done with my call."

His voice still filled the space even when the doors were shut and he was gone.

Without giving herself room to think she headed straight for the bed. More pillows than she'd ever seen before crowded the wide expanse of fine linen. She pushed a few to the floor and pulled back the duvet before she stepped out of her heels and, quite literally, climbed onto the mattress. The bed was so far off the ground she hoped she didn't fall out.

As she settled under the covers she deliberately didn't allow herself to think about anything that had happened since she'd stepped foot onto that helicopter. If she did she'd never stop obsessing over what she'd said and done.

She let herself relax, and between the crash of the waves on the beach, and the faint strains of Oliver's voice from the next room she actually fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow! What an amazing response to this fic! Arrow has one of the best fandoms, that is for sure. **

**If you hated Maddie, just wait...her groom to be is not much better. :) **

**Enjoy, and let me know what you think!**

A faint touch along her arm brought her back. She blinked open sleepy eyes and saw Oliver standing next to her, his fingers trailing along her skin from shoulder to elbow. She gave him a small smile and let her eyes fall shut again as she reached up lazily and caught his fingers with hers, twining them together as she gave a happy sigh.

"Felicity," he said softly, and this time her eyes flew open as she realized it hadn't been a dream.

Her gaze locked on his and she suddenly couldn't breathe. There was something in his expression as he looked down on her that sent tingles throughout her body, she licked her lips unconsciously and gave a little gasp when she saw his eyes darken.

His fingers pulled away from hers and he took a step back as she scrambled into a sitting position. "Guess I did need that." she said shakily, pushing tangled hair out of her face as he continue to stare at her.

"Call go well?" she asked as she cleared her throat and played with the edge of the sheet beneath her hands. She wanted to get out of the bed and put some distance between them, but he hadn't moved any further away.

It took him a beat to respond and a crazy thought crossed her mind that maybe he had been affected by what had happened as well.

"Yeah, they're emailing the files today. I told them we'll go over all of it Monday." he said in a voice that actually sounded a bit strained.

She nodded, "Sounds good."

Knowing she couldn't sit in that bed any longer with him looking at her like that she threw the covers back and then hastily pulled the hem of her skirt down from where it had ridden up. Oliver's eyes were just that much darker at the flash of thigh he'd received and her heart was starting the thrum loudly in her chest. What the hell was happening?

She scooted to the edge and hoped he'd take the hint. Her attention was so focused on Oliver and the tension that was filling the room that she completely forgot how high the damn bed was.

She let out an eep of surprise when her feet didn't hit the floor as expected and she lost her balance. Her eyes shut tight and her arms flailed trying to catch something to stop her fall. Oliver caught her about the middle, hauling her upright pressed against his chest and she froze.

The hand about her waist tightened and then he blinked and set her back, making sure she was steady before he let go.

"It's already five." he told her and the late hour pushed all thoughts of what had just passed between them aside.

"Oh my god! I'm going to be late." she cried as she hurried towards the bathroom.

It wasn't until she'd turned the shower on and leaned against the closed door, chest heaving, that she considered what had happened.

With her thoughts completely taken by Oliver she went through the motions of taking a shower, almost forgetting to use conditioner she was so distracted.

As she stood in front of the mirror in the short white robe provided by the resort she studied herself and, once again, went over everything that had occurred. With a shaky exhale she had to recognize that there was something going on with them, and he was feeling it as well.

She took her time drying and curling her hair, deciding to leave it down and loose. Her make up she kept simple, and as she spritzed on a tiny amount of perfume she wondered if he would notice. The bottle was sat down with a heavy clink as she shook her head at such an absurd idea. She couldn't allow herself to think like that.

The only thing she had to do was slip into her clothes. Which were in the other room. The other room where Oliver was.

Felicity wiped damp palms on the robe and took a deep breath before she stepped out into the bedroom. But all her preparation was for naught since Oliver was nowhere to be seen.

She pushed into the closet without thought and came to a dead halt. Oliver was inside, his back to her, no shirt on, and when he turned as she entered she saw his pants were still undone as well.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

His eyes raked over her and she saw an appreciative gleam as he took in the robe she wore and the long bit of leg it showed.

"I'm done. In the bathroom, if you want it or need it or...anything." she stammered, as her brain yelled at her to just leave and let him finish getting dressed, but her feet wouldn't listen.

He didn't say a word. He just took his time, tugging on his dress shirt, and tucking it in and doing up the belt and fly like this was their everyday life. In as unhurried a manner as possible he took his jacket off the hanger and selected a tie before he finally moved. She realized, as he approached, that she had stood and watched the entire time.

Her eyes dropped to the floor as he moved towards her and when she felt his hand at her elbow she startled. Electricity seemed to zing between them and she was honestly afraid of what she would do if she looked at him just then.

"It's all yours." he said, low and deep, causing a swirl of heat to swoop through her belly.

Luckily he had already left when she let out a huge exhale. She felt overheated and off balance and she had no idea how she was supposed to make it through the next five minutes with him much less the next two days.

With shaking hands she went to undo the tie of the robe when she realized she hadn't gotten any underwear from the dresser. Cursing her forgetfulness she clutched the front of the robe shut and peered out the door, grateful to see it appeared empty.

She'd successfully made it to the dresser, picked out a black thong and matching strapless bra and was about to dash back to the closet when Oliver suddenly opened the door of the bathroom and stepped out.

And because the universe had declared that day to be the day she humiliated herself even further she let out a screech of surprise and threw the bra and thong in the air.

Oliver watched them land only inches from his feet and bent down automatically to retrieve them.

"No!" she shouted and raced over, fumbling as she picked them up. Without another word she walked as fast as she could and slammed the closet door shut behind her.

Her breath had just settled down in her chest when there was a knock. She opened the door a crack to see Oliver holding up the black thong.

With a gulp she opened it further, "Sorry, guess I missed it." her words were throatier than she had intended and she saw him start forward, almost as if he was going to push his way in before he stopped himself.

That looked crossed his face again, the one that she swore meant he was about to push her against the nearest solid surface and have his way with her and her stomach flipped twice as she found herself unable to look away.

Her eyes kept darting from his lips back up to his eyes and she knew she wouldn't stop him if he did decide to do something.

A muscle in his jaw twitched fiercely and she actually could see as he reined back in his control. His eyes shut for a long moment and when he opened them any trace of desire was gone.

With a still trembling hand she reached out and took the garment from him. She apologized again and he gave her a cocky grin.

"It's not the first time I've picked a girl's panties up off of my floor." he said it with such lewdness she was taken aback. That sounded like the old Oliver, the fake Oliver, and it hurt to have it directed at her in such a way.

She saw the regret cross his face as soon as he said it, his mouth opened to apologize immediately, but she couldn't hear it right then. She felt like he'd just punched her in the gut.

"Don't worry, the engagement's a sham remember? It won't be the last time you do it either." she couldn't keep the bitterness and hurt from her voice as she responded and saw him flinch.

When she pushed the door shut he didn't stop her.

Tears pricked her eyes and she blinked rapidly to get rid of them. Oliver had never said anything like that to her before in all the time she'd known him. It went against everything he had said to Roger at lunch, and she knew he wasn't that man anymore. So why would he say it?

Felicity got dressed quickly, barely giving herself a glance in the full length mirror even though she loved the dress she had brought to wear. She slid her heels on and grabbed the clutch she'd brought to use and, without pause threw the door open and stalked out.

Oliver stood in the open door way to the lanai, his back to the room and she purposely ignored him. His shoulders were slumped and she knew he'd have a hangdog expression if she could see his face.

She didn't try and stay quiet as she transferred what she needed from one bag to the other and selected jewelry. She struggled with the clasp of her necklace, the fine tremble that still went through her from her nerves not letting her get the two sides to connect.

"Let me help." he said from right behind her and she jumped. His hands settled on her bare shoulders and ever so gently pulled her hair over to one side. She couldn't help the gasp she let out as his hands covered hers and took the chain from her grasp. He got it to work immediately and she tried not to shiver when he placed her hair back and then lightly cupped her shoulders.

She waited with anticipation for him to speak. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. She could hear the deep remorse in his tone. She tried to turn but he held her in place.

"There's no excuse for what I said to you. You have to know that everything I said earlier I meant. You're not only invaluable to the company but to me as well. I'd be lost without you and...I honestly don't know what's happening right now but I know you feel it too." There was a conviction in his voice that made her want to believe him. When she tried to turn again he let her.

Her heart was in her throat as she looked up at him. There was pain and guilt in his eyes and something else that she'd kept seeing all day. She knew that he was leaving it all up to her and this decision could change everything.

With a shaky breath she gave him a hesitant smile and smoothed a hand over his lapel. "So why don't we just have fun this weekend. Forget about the past, and forget about what we do and...see what happens."

A relieved smile broke across his face and she couldn't help but return it. "I think, as usual, you have once again proven you're the brains behind this operation."

However, she couldn't help a small flare of panic as she started to think about what she'd just suggested.

"Oliver..." she began nervously and stopped short when he lay a finger over her lips.

"See what happens." he repeated carefully and she nodded, not hiding the desire she'd felt at his touch.

The hand on her shoulder fell down to her waist and she let him tug her half a step closer, actually letting herself enjoy being so close to him. He leaned down until his lips were just brushing her cheek. "You look beautiful, by the way."

She let out a stuttering breath as he pulled back, "Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself. Although, I _was_ promised rich arm candy so it's a good thing you delivered."

He flashed her a wide grin and then offered her his arm. "Ready to head down?"

She squared her shoulders and gave him a look, "As ready as I'll ever be when Maddie's involved." her hand slid into the crook of his arm and she grabbed her clutch off the dresser before they made their way out.

The sun was low in the sky as they headed towards the main building. She could see the wedding party walking in from the beach as they approached.

"Not a bridesmaid then?" Oliver asked,

"No, thank god! She's got enough sorority sisters she can boss around without having to ask me."

They reached the door at the same time as Maddie and Roger. "Well, you two certainly disappeared." Maddie said cattily. Roger didn't hide the way he took in all of Felicity's dress and Oliver must have noticed because he slipped an arm around her back and drew her close to his side.

"She spent a well deserved afternoon in bed." Oliver said, with a hint of steel to his voice, as if daring Maddie to say anything else in his presence.

They were saved by the arrival of Maddie's parents who ushered them inside.

Dinner was automatically more of a success than lunch when her meal arrived sans peanuts.

Felicity found that by pretending Maddie and Roger didn't exist it made her time that much more pleasant. Oliver was the perfect date. He made easy small talk, put people at ease, and was extremely attentive.

She found out fairly quickly that Oliver's definition of 'see what happens' meant he was going to be touching her. A lot. His hand wandered from her knee to her thigh to the back of her neck.

Towards the end of dinner she decided to take his lead. With her arm stretched across the back of his chair she let her fingers play along the edge of his collar, dipping underneath the white dress shirt, or lightly scraping through the short hairs at the back of his head.

She got a secret thrill when his fingertips dug in slightly to her knee at her touch.

They were directed to follow into a large, comfortable sitting area for drinks. When Oliver returned from getting her a glass of wine he stood behind her while she sat, playing with her earring, or a lock of her hair while they talked to her aunt and uncle. She tried to ignore how it made her tingle every time his fingers brushed her skin, but it was impossible.

The night wore on with Roger getting progressively drunker. His loud shouting and laughing with his groomsmen was becoming hard to ignore. Maddie was holding court with her friends and the other guests, making sure to send Felicity a little glare every now and then.

Felicity's parents called it a night around eleven and she was secretly envious of their ability to leave. Maddie's father followed them out and left his wife talking with friends.

Oliver had gotten cornered talking to some distant relative of Roger's and Felicity decided she was going to need another glass of wine if they were expected to stay any longer. As she waited at the bar someone bumped into her from behind. She turned to see Roger, his eyes on her breasts instead of her face.

"You know, Mads always made you out to be some sort of ugly nerd, but you're hot!" he slurred and she couldn't help the disgusted curl of her lip.

The bartender handed her the wine and she just left, deciding Roger didn't even deserve a response.

Oliver must have seen the look on her face when she returned, "Everything okay?" he asked as his hand skimmed up her arm to cup her elbow.

"Roger's drunk." she said by way of explanation,

His eyes narrowed and he turned his body so that she was effectively blocked off from everyone else. "Did something happen?"

"No, he just can't hold his booze, and my cousin's a bitch. Not that I didn't already know that." she said in a whisper

They stayed until her glass was empty and when Felicity saw her aunt telling everyone goodnight she saw their opening.

"Come on," she told Oliver, grabbing his hand as she passed him, "We're getting out of here."

"Aunt Mellie, let me walk you back to your room." Felicity offered when they were next to the woman. She'd had one too many cocktails and looked like she might wander into the ocean if left alone.

Felicity waved to Maddie and the rest over her shoulder, she was sure her cousin had just been waiting for her to leave so they could gossip about her.

Her aunt was grateful for the help and when they reached a vee in the path Felicity turned to Oliver, "I'll meet you back at the house." she told him,

"Are you sure?" he asked

"Of course. I'll be right there." she assured him, giving him a wide smile hoping he didn't think she was trying to avoid him.

She wasn't expecting him to lean in and brush a kiss across her lips. "Don't be long." he directed and she watched as he headed down the path towards their guest house, desire burning in her belly just from that small kiss.

Aunt Mellie spent the rest of the walk telling Felicity how lucky she was, and Felicity had to agree.

After ensuring her aunt had made it inside she began to make her way back. The paths were dimly lit to add to the ambiance of the resort and landscaping made some of them feel like you were walking through a tunnel of vines. It was something she had enjoyed during the day, but at night it was a bit disconcerting.

Felicity had just come around a corner when the hair on the back of her neck stood up. She spun quickly but didn't see anything. Her senses were heightened though, and Digg had always told her to trust her gut.

She quickened her pace but had only gone a few feet when her way was suddenly blocked by Roger.

"Hey there. You left without saying goodbye." he was even drunker if that was possible, but there was a look in his eye she didn't like.

"I walked Aunt Mellie back to her room." she said and tried to make her way around him but he stepped in front of her.

"Come on, I'd really like to get to know my new cousin a little better."

"Well, you're getting married tomorrow, so maybe you should go sleep this one off, we can talk at the reception."

Once more she tried to get past him, but this time he came towards her, one of his hands landing on her upper arm. She tried to pull away, but his grip tightened.

A flare of panic went through her before Digg's calm voice ran through her head. She spun into Roger's grip and threw her elbow backwards hitting him right in the middle. His grip slackened and she darted backwards, although still unable to get past him. She thought about going back the way she'd come but she was in heels and didn't know the layout of the property, Roger probably did.

He cursed and stood up, anger twisting his face. "You stupid bitch!" he snarled, "I just wanted to have a little fun."

"Roger, you need to go back to your room." she tried to sound stern, but she was shaking inside.

He started towards her again and she tried to make a run for it. She'd made it only a few steps before her heel got caught and she felt him wrap his arms around her from behind. His hands were pawing her chest and she tried to throw another elbow when he was suddenly gone.

There was a grunt of pain and the sound of a body hitting the ground. She turned to see Oliver standing over Roger who was now passed out in the bushes. He had the stance of Green Arrow; shoulders taut, hands ready at his side, every muscle tensed to react.

She must have made some sort of sound; a whimper, a gasp, a moan, because Oliver spun to face her, the hard look on his face falling away when his eyes met hers.

He didn't say anything, he just crossed the space between in one long stride and pulled her into his chest.

She could hear the thundering of his heart as she sunk into him, her hand clenched in his shirt. He brushed hair away from her face and she felt his lips cross her forehead.

He tucked her under his arm and began to move them.

"But..." she started to protest and then stopped herself, Roger didn't need her concern.

"He's lucky I didn't kill him." Oliver growled out. From anyone else it would have been an empty threat, but she knew the restraint he'd shown to only knock Roger out.

She could feel unwanted hands on her and she shuddered, Oliver held her tighter. Adrenaline was starting to wear off and she could feel herself begin to shake.

They stopped suddenly and the next thing she knew he'd shrugged out of his jacket and draped it over her shoulders. She pulled the lapels close around her and felt the warmth of the material.

Before they could start walking again she lifted on her toes and pressed a kiss to the underside of his jaw wanting him to know how grateful she was. He pulled her in close and then they were moving again.

Oliver was silent until they had entered the guest house. He guided her straight to the bedroom and didn't stop until he'd lifted her by the waist and sat her on the bed.

He leaned down slightly and took her face in his hands, "Are you okay?" he asked finally and tears pricked her eyes at the concern in his voice.

"Yeah, he just surprised me. I got away from him once and then I pulled the oldest trope in the book and got my heel caught. I'm even blonde." she tried to laugh, to get that look off his face, but his eyes just drew closer together.

She hadn't realized she'd been rubbing the spot where Roger had grabbed her through Oliver's jacket until he slid it off one shoulder and took her arm in his hands. His fingers trailed over the skin, making her tremble. When she looked down she could see a red hand print.

He couldn't seem to stop touching her and finally she had to grab his wrist and pull his hand away. "Oliver, I'm okay, really. I was a little shaken up, but you got there in time. I'll be fine." she assured him, her hand cupping the side of his face, waiting for him to look at her.

When he did she was taken aback by the emotions she saw waring within him. Slowly and deliberately he pulled the jacket back up so it covered her again.

Desire and need struck her hard and she shut her eyes tight, taking deep breaths through her nose as she tried to tramp it down. Things had change with them. Things were still changing with them. But the ground beneath her feet was shifting too fast for her to make sense of it, and after her encounter with Roger she knew she needed some distance and space or she ran the risk of screwing up the one thing she wanted most.

He'd gotten control of himself when she opened her eyes. She gave him an understanding smile, receiving a nod in return.

"I should...I should get changed." she said in a voice that was more affected than she would have liked.

Oliver didn't speak but he did grasp her waist and lift her off the bed. Her hands balanced on his forearms and she gave herself a moment to enjoy the play of the muscles under her touch before she stepped away and crossed the room.

She felt his gaze on her as she dug through the drawers for her pajamas and and entered the bathroom.

The person looking back at her in the mirror was a stranger. When she had woken up that morning in her apartment never could she have imagined the day would have ended like this. Oliver's jacket enveloped her, falling past the hem of her skirt. She turned her head into the collar and inhaled, his scent filling her and bringing back feelings she'd just fought so hard to ignore.

She let the jacket slide off, catching it before it could hit the floor. She laid it over a towel rack and changed quickly. When she'd packed she thought she was going to be going alone. Which is why she held a tank top and old sleep shorts in her hand.

Exhaustion hit her fast and suddenly the only thing she cared about was crawling into bed and sleeping. The thought of Oliver sleeping next to her came unbidden and she shook her head to rid herself of it.

When she walked out into the bedroom it was empty. Felicity wandered to the doors leading to the lanai and opened them, allowing the warm ocean breeze to enter the space. The sheer white curtains billowed about her as she stood with her arms wrapped around her watching the waves pound the shore.

She didn't know how long she stood there, but when Oliver came up behind her and wound his arms overtop hers, pulling her back against his bare chest she wasn't surprised. She let her head fall back as well, his chin only having to raise slightly for her to fit against him.

Part of her wanted to freak out. It wanted to sputter, and stammer, and ramble embarrassingly. But the part of her that had stated earlier they were going to forget everything and just see what happened was louder.

He pressed a gentle kiss to her temple and she sighed. "You okay?" he asked, finally breaking their silence.

"Yeah," she replied softly

There was a long pause before she felt his intake of air and the way his chest rose in preparation as he got ready to speak. Somehow she knew what he was going to say. In an instant she'd turned in his arms.

"Wait." she said, her hands resting lightly on his pecs. She forced herself not to look down, the feel of scar tissue under fingers that begged her to trace and map even though she'd already done it with her eyes months before.

"Whatever you were about to say...just wait. One more day. See what happens. Today has been...intense, I just don't want to..." she licked her lips nervously and tried to gather her thoughts, "I just don't want to rush anything that deserves to be given its time."

She didn't think she breathed as she awaited his answer.

His hand came up and traced across her cheek and over her jaw line. There was a look in his eyes that made her heart clench and she had to swallow hard to keep herself in check.

"Okay," he said as his brows drew together, "One more day."

She let out a sigh of relief and let her head fall forward, coming to rest against his shoulder. She was relieved because she knew that if he had done anything more than touch her face she would have gladly fallen into bed with him, and damn the consequences.

His hands dropped to her shoulders and coasted up and down her arms several times before he set her back. "Bed?"

"Uh, yeah, that's probably a good idea." she said with a tight smile

He let her go and she crossed the foot of the bed, going around to the side she'd slept in before.

By the time she'd pulled back the covers and clambered in he was already laying there. She had to calm her traitorous pulse as she slid in and adjusted the pillow under her head.

The bed was huge and there was more than enough space between them, but it felt like too much and not enough all at the same time.

"Goodnight, Oliver," she said softly, and reached one hand across the void until she could just touch his arm.

"Goodnight, Felicity," he replied, and she felt a slight tremor go through him.

White hot liquid heat shot through her at the thought that he was having just as difficult time as she was. As she pulled her hand back and rolled to her side she shut her eyes and wondered if waiting was a good thing.

She had assumed she would have lay awake for hours, but the adrenaline crash mixed with the stress of the day combined and she was asleep almost immediately.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: THANK YOU! Really, thank you for the amazing response to this story. Also glad to see everyone on board with the Roger/Maddie hate. I expected nothing less. **

**Enjoy, and let me know what you think. **

The roar of a storm and Oliver's disconnected, strained mutterings woke her several hours later.

Felicity pushed tangled hair out of her eyes and looked over to see his head thrashing back and forth as his hands fisted in the sheets. Agony and terror contorted his face and before she knew what she was doing she was on her knees next to him.

As she looked down, mere inches from his side she could feel the heat pulse from him. Sweat collected in the hollow of his throat and when she reached out a tentative hand to brush against the lines of his forehead she could feel dampness there as well.

She didn't know how to wake him. She didn't know if she should wake him. He'd never frightened her before, but right then he was trapped in a nightmare and she didn't know how he would react. She would never blame him herself, but the same couldn't be said for how he would respond if he did something to her by accident.

With her legs tucked under her she pushed up closer to the top of the bed, her knees almost level with his shoulder and stroked his brow again. He flinched towards her and she froze. When he made another noise of distress she did it again.

Over and over she ran shaking fingers across his head. She traced down to his temples, through the short strands of hair, along the line of his jaw. Her movements were slow and sure, and then remembering how he'd been able to relax in the helicopter she began to talk.

She told him he was safe. She told him she was there and that he wasn't alone. She told him he wasn't trapped back on that island any longer. She told him he was a good man. She told him she loved him.

That last one wasn't supposed to come out.

Gradually he began to still. Until there was a great flash of lightening followed immediately by a crash of thunder that made her jump.

Oliver flew upright, chest heaving with a wild look in his eye.

She didn't dare move, not knowing what he was seeing just then.

There was another boom of thunder and she realized he was saying something. Carefully she moved closer but she didn't touch him. His head hung low and she could see the tension that cut through every muscle of his back.

"Doors. Shut the doors." he ground out.

With a great gasp she finally realized they'd left the doors to the lanai open all night. The storm raged outside, the gust blowing rain in sideways to gather on the tile floor.

Felicity clambered off the end of the bed and raced to the doors. They'd blown outwards with the force of the wind. Grimacing against the rain that lashed at her as she stepped outside she couldn't help the small shriek that left her lips as lightening seemed to land right next to her. Her shoulders were already hunched in preparation of the thunder that followed.

She got one door shut and struggled with the second, finally pulling it behind her with a tug before the handle could slip from her wet hands.

Another bolt of lightening and she scrambled to pull the heavier drapes shut over the sheers, hoping to block out some of the light. She stood, shivering, despite the temperature as she looked over at Oliver.

He hadn't moved. His chest still moved too quickly and she wondered if he was having a panic attack.

Silently she approached, the waves of tension flowing off of him made her falter but she pushed through until she was flush against the side of the bed.

She dropped one hand to his bent knee and he flinched like she'd stabbed him. Tears came to her eyes as she looked at him. She'd never seen him like this before and she wondered how often it happened, and how he always hid it.

When her other hand landed on his back he shuddered, but she didn't move. She could feel how fast his heart was beating, and she wanted nothing more than to fix this, to fix him.

Ever so slowly she felt him leaning towards her, seeking comfort whether he realized it or not. She took that as a sign and wrapped one arm around his shoulders as far as she could reach.

He resisted her first pull, but she was persistent. On the third he sunk down and fell into her.

She planted her feet and took his weight, not wanting to think how long it had been since he'd actually been able to lean on someone.

With her arms wrapped around him and his head resting against her chest she began to stroke steady paths over his head and across his back. He held the rigidity he'd woken up with for a long time. She didn't know how long she stood there with his head under her chin as she comforted him.

Ever so gradually his muscles unlocked. Bit by bit he grew just a little bit heavier as he sunk into her more until she finally had to try and shift her stance less he fall off the bed.

That movement seemed to break him from wherever he had been. The arm that had been trapped between them was suddenly banded about her waist and then she was being lifted and settled across his lap.

Her fingers had dug into his shoulders at the sudden change of position, the breath catching in her throat. He pushed backwards once until he was leaning against the headboard his head still turned into her, warm exhales coasting over the top of her breasts where her tank top ended.

Felicity leaned her cheek into the top of his head and trailed her fingers across the planes of his face and down across his neck and shoulder, trying to ignore the slight tremble she could feel under her touch.

His breathing evened out and when she covered his pulse point it no longer seemed as if it might explode. She let herself relax into him slightly causing his hands to shift, one coming to rest on her hip, the other resting lightly on her stomach.

Sleep was trying to overtake her again, her eyes kept sliding shut of their own accord even though she tried to stay awake. She wanted to be there if Oliver needed her. Now that he didn't seem so upset she didn't know if she should push him to talk or just wait and take his lead.

He turned slightly and pulled her down some so they were almost laying flat. His head slipped to cushion against her stomach, and she had to suppress a shiver as one of his hands now lay under her shirt splayed over her ribs.

She let her fingers track through his hair, massaging lightly as he settled into her. When she felt the last muscle release she knew he'd fallen back asleep.

Tears fell as she lay there, holding him, hoping he had found what he needed from her even if he didn't recognize it yet. She felt a physical ache in her heart that this man, who was so strong, and so good could still hurt so much. He'd been through things she couldn't and didn't want to imagine. That it kept such a hold on him years later didn't seem fair.

The storm had passed over them. And with only the faint flickers of lightening and distant rumbles of thunder Felicity fell asleep with one hand resting along the back of his neck and the other laying over the arm he had banded about her middle.

She woke up to literal birds chirping and a warmth caressing her stomach. She smiled sleepily and turned into the solid mass behind her without opening her eyes. Little shocks of pleasure were tingling across her skin causing her to hum with approval. Felicity stretched her legs and threw her arm over her head making more skin available for the pleasing sensations that were demanding she stay put and never leave.

There was warm skin under her cheek and she turned her head only slightly to press her lips against it. When the touch on her stomach traveled across her ribs and skimmed under her breast she felt a shot of desire head straight to her core. That more than anything made her open her eyes.

She blinked owlishly before a dark mark came into focus. It took her a moment to realize it was a tattoo and not only that it was Oliver's Bratva tattoo.

The previous night slammed back into her all at once: Roger, the storm, Oliver's nightmare, holding him until he fell back asleep. The memories collided and fought for her attention as she tried to make sense of how she was now lying wrapped in his arms.

She knew she'd tensed as she realized where she was, but it hadn't seemed to phase Oliver who was still trailing, what she now knew were his fingers, across her abdomen. When the edge of one finger dipped just beneath the waistband of her shorts her eyes flew all the way open and she tilted her head up.

He had his head propped on his hand and was looking down at her with an expression she'd never seen before.

Nerves suddenly overtook her and she tried to shift upwards but the hand on her belly kept her in place, and when she stopped trying to move he began his previous task, which was apparently touching every inch of exposed flesh. She still had one arm raised above her head, and now knew it was linked through the arm he was leaning on.

A flush filled her cheeks at how intimate their position was and she had no idea what to say to him.

"Thank you," he finally said, his voice taking on that deep, meaningful quality she knew to be absolutely genuine.

"Of course." she answered automatically,

His hand left her stomach and came up to brush loose hair from her face before stroking over her cheekbone.

"You don't understand. I was...lost last night. Trapped in the past and in my own mind. You pulled me back. You saved me." his head shook slightly as he looked at her like he'd never seen her before. "I don't know how I missed it."

This time when she went to move he didn't stop her and she slid a bit higher and turned so she was laying facing him. Something told her whatever was happening was big and her mouth went dry at the thought.

"Oliver, you were having a nightmare, between being on an island again and the storm I'm not surprised. You don't..." she didn't understand what he was saying, she wasn't upset that it had happened. When his finger laid across her lips to stop her from talking she looked at him in surprise.

"The last time that happened I almost killed my own mother." he said with all the gravity a statement like that deserved. Her eyes widened in disbelief.

"I don't know how you did it, but you brought me back. I heard your voice and I knew I was safe. You found me on the edge and took me with you. And I don't know how I didn't see it before."

It suddenly hit Felicity what he was saying to her and her heart flipped hard as butterflies swooped through her belly. She stared at him open mouthed unable to form words.

He smiled at her temporary muteness and with a great gasp she came back to herself.

"Oliver!" she exclaimed, "Wha...Didn't see what before?" she had to know. Because she knew what she wanted him to say. She'd fantasized about it for months. She never actually thought it could happen. Which was why this whole weekend had been so surreal for her.

His eyes closed for a brief moment and when he opened them she knew. He was looking at her like she knew she looked at him when he couldn't see her.

"You know all of me. The scars, inside and out, the damage, the control, the rage, the need for justice, the disconnect, the fake smiles, all the damn secrets. You know all of it and all you see is me." his eyes were bright and the breath caught in her throat as she looked at him.

That was so much better than what she had imagined.

The hand that had been against her cheek now made it's way back to her waist, the heat from his palm felt like a brand and she gasped.

His eyes darkened and he leaned in a little closer, "I'd like to continue this arrangement when we get back."

It took her a minute to realize what their current arrangement actually was.

"But...they think...I mean we're pretending...but that's not...you can't..." her inability to form a complete sentence was ended by his mouth falling over hers.

This was nothing like the small, innocent kisses he'd brushed over her lips the day before. This was demanding and insistent and full of promises. She lay frozen beneath him as his mouth moved over hers, his tongue demanding entrance which she gave willingly. When his tongue stroked hers she came to life, her hands flying to his face, nails scraping in his stubble as he pulled needy little noises from the back of her throat.

She had pushed him onto his back and was draped over his chest when the need for air made her draw back. "Wow, we're good at that." she blurted out without meaning to, but Oliver's loud laugh saved her from feeling embarrassed. He buried a hand in her tangled hair and looked at her with such emotion in his eyes it took her breath away.

"As much as I would love to spend the day in bed with you, your mother made me promise we'd join them for brunch, and it's already after nine." he said with a quick glance to the clock.

Felicity let out a grunt of frustration and let her head fall to his shoulder, enjoying the way he rubbed his hand across the back of her neck. "Do we have to?" she mumbled into him.

"I'll make it up to you later." he promised and her head shot up at his tone. The look he gave her made heat pool heavy and low just where she wanted it.

"You'd better," she said softly and pressed another hot, quick kiss to his lips before she was sliding overtop him to get out of bed.

She heard his groan as she made her way to the bathroom, and resisted the urge to look back.

When she came back out she had intended to grab clothes from the closet, and she was halfway there when she looked up.

Oliver was still in bed, leaning casually on the pillows, white linens standing out in stark contrast to his tanned skin as he checked his phone for messages.

She'd never seen anything so sexy in her entire life.

A strangled noise came from her without warning and he looked up, giving her a lazy grin that did nothing to calm her racing heart.

She'd taken four steps across the tiled floor before she even realized she was moving.

The height of the bed wasn't a problem this time as she managed to scale it somewhat gracefully. She'd kept her eyes locked on his as she approached, a wicked grin crossing her face as she watched him try to place his phone on the side table and miss.

"Aim isn't always so great is it, Green Arrow." she said as she crawled across the expanse towards him.

His hands flashed out and caught her about the waist, settling her on his lap, legs spread wide around him. "Aim is pretty great when it needs to be." he retorted with a grin of his own.

When he threaded a hand through her hair she moaned at the sensation and then captured his face between her palms.

"What about brunch?" he asked huskily, the hand that wasn't in her hair already working it's way beneath her top to spread over her back.

"Work emergency." she told him leaning closer, until their lips were almost touching.

"I knew there was a reason I kept you around." he murmured,

"I hope that's not the only reason."

His answer was to pull her the remaining distance in, mouth covering hers in a bruising kiss. She ran her hands over his head, down his shoulders, across his back, loving that she could touch the muscles she'd admired from afar for so long. When she dragged her nails the same route his chest rumbled beneath her.

Her stomach flipped as he sucked on her bottom lip before trailing kisses across her jaw and down her neck. When he reached the hollows of her collarbone she threw her head back letting him support her weight. His teeth bit lightly and she gasped at the way it sent sparks of fire to her core.

Her hips rolled in of their own accord and now it was his turn to groan. His hands swept under her top, tracing over her ribs, over her shoulder blades, just skimming under her breasts, but never touching them.

She pulled back and looked at him with half hooded eyes. "See what happens, right?" she said breathily and didn't wait before she reached down and tugged the shirt over her head.

His eyes held hers for a moment before they dropped. When his palms covered her breasts she couldn't help the moan that left her lips. He was kissing her again as he used his fingers to pull her nipples, coaxing tiny mewls from her.

She could feel him beneath her, hard and long and pressing just where she needed. She couldn't stop the way her hips rocked into his. His hands stilled for a second and then she found herself on her back with him leaning over her.

Slowly he lowered himself down until they were touching again and her hips thrust upwards, impatient. His eyes slammed shut and she could see how his hands clenched the sheets.

The knowledge that she'd affected him so gave her power. Her hands landed on his shoulders and dragged down until her nails cut over his nipples. He let out a growl and pressed into her harder before him mouth was once again on hers.

One hand dropped and slid across her stomach to slip under her shorts. He'd just ran a thumb over her hipbone making her jerk when there was a noise like knocking that broke through.

She felt him freeze above her, his lips pulling from hers with an audible pop. The noise returned and then she could hear the high pitched call of her mother.

"Oh my god." she groaned and felt Oliver drop his head to her shoulder in frustration.

The knocking continued and she pushed him off of her, looking down at her state of undress. "Where's my shirt?" she asked, hair falling in her face as she whipped her head around frantically.

"Oliver! Where is my shirt?" she repeated,

He gave her a shrug and looked like he was about to lean back against the pillows again.

"Don't you dare! Get up! Help me!" she demanded

"Felicity, I really don't think you want me meeting your mother right now." he said with meaning and looked down towards his lap.

Her face flushed red and she hurriedly got off the bed, her shirt on the floor ten feet from the footboard.

She tugged it on without looking and shot him a look before she rushed from the room.

Her mother was halfway through calling her name again when Felicity jerked the door open.

"Good morning, Mom." she said through half gritted teeth.

"Oh, Felicity, thank goodness!" she exclaimed and breezed past her, not even waiting to be asked in.

Felicity pushed rumpled hair behind her ears and followed. Her mother had already sat down on one of the couches and was looking about the space.

"Oh my, this certainly is one of the nicer ones, isn't it. The one your father and I are in isn't nearly this big. Wasn't that nice of your cousin to put you up here." she said distractedly and Felicity had to bite her lip to keep from telling her mother she seriously doubted this was the house she was supposed to be in prior to showing up with one of the world's richest men.

"Mom, why were you pounding the door down?" she had years of practice redirecting her mother when she went off on tangents.

Her mother turned with a look of shock on her face, "Did you hear about Roger?" she asked,

At the name Felicity felt a shiver go through her. She unconsciously wrapped her arms around her middle and waited for her to continue.

"He was found on one of the paths last night. He had a bloody nose and looked like he'd been roughed up." the shock and displeasure in her mother's voice was apparent.

Felicity cleared her throat and tried twice before she could speak, "No, I hadn't heard." she said in a flat tone.

Her mother looked at her strangely and a streak of panic went through Felicity that she'd seen through her lie. She didn't want anyone to know that Oliver had stopped Roger. Questions might be asked, or the press might get involved and they did not need those sort of problems.

"Felicity, your shirt is on inside out...and backwards." she stated in confusion,

Felicity's cheeks flushed red as she looked down and saw that it was true. "I put it on in a hurry." she blurted out and then flushed even harder.

Her mother either didn't understand or chose to ignore her. With a wave of her hand she went back to talking about Roger. "Anyways, I don't know where she got this idea from, but Maddie is insistent that you saw Roger last night. Now, I told her if you did you would have helped him if he was in trouble, but...you know how your cousin can get."

Felicity had gone numb. Had Roger told Maddie what had happened? Was she lying in wait to cause a scene in front of everyone? Her mind whirled with dozens of thoughts as her mother continued to talk.

"Maddie said something about you leaving just before he did. Your father and I were in bed long that though. We just can't stay up late anymore like you kids do." she let out a long suffering sigh and Felicity was amazed at her forty-six year old mother's ability to make herself sound like she was in her eighties.

"Mom, I walked Aunt Mellie to her room and then I came back here." the words stuck in her throat because she had no idea what Maddie knew and how she was going to play this. "But Roger was pretty drunk last night, maybe he just tripped and fell."

Panic began to rise within her and she was seriously about to go get Oliver and tell him to claim some sort of company emergency so they could leave, when he walked out of the bedroom tugging a shirt over his head.

The warm smile he had on his face slid off as he must have seen how worried she was. He gave her mother his best fake smile and lengthened his stride so he reached Felicity's side quicker. His hand covered her back and she moved closer into him, grateful for his support even if he didn't know what was going on. "Hey there, everything alright?"

Her mother said good morning and then started all over again with the story about poor Roger being found in the bushes. Oliver tensed imperceptibly at the news, the tension in his shoulders and the muscle ticking in his jaw his only tells.

"You didn't hear anything did you? Maddie has it in her head that Felicity somehow knew."

Oliver narrowed his eyes, "Why does she say that?" he asked evenly.

"She won't say." she said in frustration, "But Roger looks a mess and she's upset about what the wedding pictures are going to look like, and...well these things are important to Maddie."

Felicity actually had to grab Oliver's arm to keep him from stalking towards the front door at hearing that Maddie was upset about the pictures being ruined.

"Anyways, I told Mellie I'd come see you before brunch." her mother said as she was walking towards the door, "You'll be there, right? Maybe you can talk to your cousin and clear all this up before the ceremony."

Felicity was only able to give her a feeble nod. "See you soon dear." she called over her shoulder and they were alone once more.

"I'm so sorry!" she started as soon as the door was shut, turning towards Oliver with a look of horror on her face, "I know this is just...stupid and ridiculous but..."

"Roger and I are going to have a talk." Oliver said with a steely tone.

"Oliver..." she began warningly,

"Don't worry, I'll use my nice voice." he said with a wolfish smile that did nothing to appease her anxiety.

"Your 'nice voice' usually ends with arrows in people." she protested as he made his way back into the bedroom.

"Good thing I left my bow and quiver at home then." he stripped his shirt over his head as he walked into the bathroom and she was momentarily distracted by the play of muscles across his back.

He caught her looking and the ends of his mouth turned up slightly, "I'd suggest you join me, but then there wouldn't be brunch and I want to make sure there aren't any more surprises today."

Her toes curled at the thought, and quite honestly she hadn't heard a word he'd said after he made reference to her joining him in the shower. She swallowed hard and motioned over her shoulder, "I'll just...check in with Digg, and work, and...things." she said and backed out of the doorway, biting her lip as he began to pull off his sleep pants just as she was shutting the door. He was going to pay for that.

She grabbed her phone and swung by the kitchen for a juice before she made her way to a chaise lounge on the lanai. There were more emails, and missed calls than she cared to deal with right then. She scanned through them and separated out what was actually important and what could wait until she was back.

Digg had only written to check in and she wrote him back quickly, being intentionally vague and knowing he'd see through it immediately. Her cheeks flushed at what his reaction would be to her and Oliver.

When that was finished she tried to calm the churning in her stomach at what the day could bring, but her imagination kept going to snide comments from Maddie and Oliver punching Roger again.

"You grip that phone any harder you're going to break it." Oliver said over her shoulder, causing her to jump.

"Geez! Do you always have to walk around like a freaky ninja!" she exclaimed, as she turned to see him looking at her with a raised eye brow and a quirk to his mouth.

He wore grey slacks and a dress shirt but no tie, and all she could do is stare at his neck and wonder if she could lick it again. Warmth crept through her and she didn't know how she was supposed to get through the day without jumping him.

His eyes darkened and she tried to stop her thoughts but he must have seen something on her face. Fists planted on either side of her as he leaned down, his knee coming to rest between hers.

She let out a little gasp that quickly turned into a moan as he kissed her. His hands never moved and when he pulled back she slumped against the cushions with a pout. "I'm going to go try and catch Roger before the meal." he said carefully. She nodded because that was all she was capable of. "I'll see you there." he pressed one more kiss to her lips and then he was gone.

She wished there had been a way to stop him, but she knew how he was when his mind was set. And to tell the truth she would be glad not to have to confront Roger herself. She just hoped that whatever happened didn't end up escalating.

When she heard the door shut she scrambled to her feet and made her way into the still steamy bathroom as quickly as possible. Regardless of the fact that she trusted Oliver, she still didn't want to leave him on his own for very long.

Felicity showered in record time and saved herself long minutes by twisting her wet hair into a bun. Knowing she'd have to put a lot more effort into her appearance later for the wedding she applied some lipstick and slid on her glasses with a smirk. She dared Maddie to make a comment today.

Thirty minutes after Oliver had left she was walking down the path towards the main house, blue skirt rustling around her knees as nerves slunk in and made themselves known. She had no idea what would await her.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you! For awesome reviews, and hating Maddie and Roger, and thinking Felicity's mom is a bit of a flake, and buying in, to what is quite possibly, the most ridiculous fun thing I've ever written. **

**Things are starting to heat up in this chapter. Enjoy and let me know what you think. **

As luck would have it everyone else had already arrived by the time she made her way into the dining room. Maddie had been deep in conversation with some of her bridesmaids and came to a halt when she spotted Felicity. Their eyes met and a moment of understanding passed between them. She didn't know what Oliver had done, but her cousin had just offered her a ceasefire.

She spotted him halfway down the table with an empty seat next to him, in conversation once again with her uncle and father. He spied her out the corner of his eye and she watched as he excused himself and rose to greet her, meeting her before she managed to make it to the chair.

His eyes swept over her appreciatively and paused on the glasses. He gave her a small smile and nod of approval that made her blush slightly.

When he leaned in to brush a kiss across her cheek she took the opportunity to ask him how everything went.

"No problems." he said enigmatically and she resisted the urge to roll her eyes at him.

Oliver's hand found the small of her back as he guided her to her chair and pulled it out for her. She looked up the table to see Roger avoiding looking her direction and she itched to know what Oliver had said to him.

As she dropped her napkin into her lap and greeted the people around her she leaned over slightly so only Oliver could hear. "You do know you're going to tell me absolutely everything that happened, right?"

He dropped his head so his lips brushed her ear and she shivered in response. "Roger and I have come to an understanding." he said, with a glint of steel to his voice.

"And what exactly would that understanding be?" she asked,

"That he's not allowed to go anywhere near you again." he had that tone he got when he knew he was going to get his way melded with the intensity of Green Arrow. It did things to her she couldn't think about just then.

She pushed herself back with a hand on his thigh and felt him start at the contact. That only made her dig her fingers in again, this time tracing the hard line of muscle through his pants. She followed it all the way to his knee and then started back up again. His hand falling overtop of hers was the only thing that stopped her.

"Look at you two." Aunt Mellie crowed from across the table, "If we didn't know better we'd think you were the ones getting married today."

Felicity snatched her hand back and took a great gulp of her mimosa. She had no idea what Oliver's response had been to her aunt's words, but she almost took out three table settings when his hand found the hem of her skirt and began to trace patterns on her skin with his finger.

With hasty hands she made sure the tablecloth covered her lap and took another swallow of her drink. She didn't dare look at Oliver.

His fingers traced higher, pushing the fabric of her skirt up as he explored. He resumed his conversation from earlier, all the while driving her crazy.

She couldn't help the tendrils of heat that flowed up her body from everywhere he touched. That low heat that had been swirling so deliciously earlier was roaring back to life.

When his palm covered her thigh she almost gasped. The heat was overwhelming and she bit her lip to keep from making a noise. Every so slowly his hand slid inwards until it was trapped between her thighs. His pinky finger twitched ever so subtly, moving up, just where she wanted it and she made a strangled noise in her throat as her legs fell open.

Her aunt looked at her strangely and she coughed into her napkin before making a show of clearing her throat and taking a drink.

Oliver looked over and calmly asked if she was okay. She fought the urge to glare at him. The lascivious look in his eye was all she needed to see. He was enjoying this way too much.

He turned back to her father and inched his hand higher. With her legs open there was no resistance and her heart pounded in her chest as she wondered exactly which one of them was going to break first.

Her chest was flushed and her world was down to nothing but Oliver's hand and where it was headed. Her breath was caught in her throat when his thumb stroked firmly over the inside of her thigh.

He was so close now she knew he had to be able to feel the heat coming off of her. She felt like every drop of blood in her body had rushed between her legs and she knew she was wet.

Another short slide and then the tip of his pinky was just tracing the edge of her underwear. She swore her heart had exploded. There was a garbled moan caught in the back of her throat and she wanted to let it out badly.

The finger moved again and her head dropped forward as she tried to control her breathing. The third time he just lifted the edge of the elastic and she was shooting to her feet.

"Excuse me, I'm going to run to the ladies room." she said in a rush and grabbed her bag without looking back.

The walk to the bathroom was a blur and she pushed through the door with an exhale, not stopping until she could put shaking hands on the counter and take long deep breaths.

Oliver had not just done that at a table full of her relatives. That was not something the Oliver she knew would do.

With a sharp flick she turned on the water and let the cool liquid flow over her wrists, hoping it would help calm her down some.

It took five minutes of pacing and doing breathing exercises from yoga before she felt like she could walk back out there.

When she slid into her chair he turned to her like nothing was wrong. Very deliberately she crossed her legs and gave him a look that let him know in no uncertain terms to keep his hands to himself.

His arm laid across the back of her chair and he moved over until he could whisper without being overheard.

"I'm not sorry." he said low, and deep and all the hard work she'd done in the bathroom to calm herself down was destroyed in one blow.

"My retaliation will be swift and brutal, make no mistake." she hissed back,

Fingers teased over the back of her neck and she shivered, "I look forward to it." his lips nipped at her ear and then he was turning back to his meal.

She downed the rest of her mimosa and signaled for another one. Alcohol may be the only way for her to get through the rest of the day.

The food was delicious but she barely tasted it. She was hyper aware of Oliver's every move, her skin tingling with just the brush of his pant leg or the sleeve of his shirt touching her.

Maddie and the bridesmaids left early, hours of preparation ahead of them. Aunt Mellie offered the services of the hairstylist but Felicity assured her she'd be fine.

She was on her third drink and starting to feel it a bit when the rest of the table broke up. Her mother made sure she'd be over to help her with her hair and make up and Felicity assured her she'd be there. Everyone said goodbye and Oliver's hand seemed to burn through her dress where it had settled on her hip.

They were on the path back to their room when he took her hand and tugged her another direction. "Let's take a walk." he suggested and towed her to the beach.

She slipped her heels off when they reached the end of the walkway and looked on in amusement as he took his shoes off as well and rolled the hem of his pants. It was a very un-Oliver Queen look.

He just tilted his head at her and took her hand again. She was quiet as they walked, until finally she rounded on him. "What in the hell were you playing at?" she practically screeched. It was just another thing that was so not like the man she knew. And she realized suddenly that the reason it had bothered her so much was not how intimately he had touched her in public, but how out of character it was. What would happen when they got back to Starling City? She knew what he had said in bed that morning, but what if things changed once they returned.

Her emotions must have played all over her face because he dropped his shoes and took her face in his hands. He looked down at her, an almost pleading look in his eyes. "I was thinking you were damn sexy and I couldn't keep my hands off of you, especially after being interrupted twice today already. I was thinking your skin was smooth and I wanted to find out exactly how far you would let me go before you'd stop me, because I thought that knowledge might come in handy in the future when the board meetings go on too long. I was thinking that somehow I got luckier than I deserved when I walked into your office with a laptop full of bullets and I can't imagine my life without you. Does that answer your question."

She gaped at him in wonder. Her feelings jumping everywhere from desire to love to everything in between. Any concerns she'd had were erased in an instant.

His arms fell down to wrap around her back as he held her close. "I'm sorry, I wasn't doubting you...well, maybe I was a little because this has been quite the surprise, but...I trust you. I don't think you'd lie to me or lead me on."

He shook his head slowly, "No, I could never lie to you, not even from the beginning."

She gave him a small smile, "Well, you tried, you were just very very bad at it."

The corners of his mouth turned up and he was about to kiss her when suddenly there was water at her feet. She shrieked once and then again when he swung her up and out of the way of the incoming tide.

She rescued his shoes and laced her fingers with his as they made their way further up the beach, their guest house rising from behind sand dunes and colorful flowers.

"When is this wedding again?" he asked in a voice that left little to the imagination.

Shots of desire went through her, "Six, and it's already after one, brunch ran later than I thought it would."

He gave a frustrated groan and stopped suddenly puling her back in with their joined hands. His forehead found hers, "I have a conference call in thirty minutes, can't miss it." he told her,

"Thirty minutes isn't a lot of time." she said breathlessly, even though if his plans were to jump straight into bed she wouldn't stop him.

"No, for what I want to do to you, it's definitely not enough time." his voice was deep and husky and she actually clamped her legs together at his words.

"That is so not playing fair." she whined, and finally he kissed her.

She moaned into his mouth as his tongue swept through. Her heels fell, forgotten, and she reveled in his lack of a jacket, the thin dress shirt hardly a barrier between her hands and his body.

His hands were maddeningly stationary. As her fingers dipped beneath his collar to finally feel warm flesh she felt his hands flex into her waist, but nothing more.

When air became necessary she pulled away with a gasp, chest heaving, brain slightly muddled.

He gave her a moment to recover, unable to conceal the proud grin that crossed his face for a second.

"Swift and brutal. Don't forget." she repeated when she could speak and saw his eyes widen imperceptibly. She wasn't sure how she'd make him pay, but she'd come up with something.

Without another word she headed up the path to their house. Oliver caught up easily, "Swift and brutal? That sounds like a threat, Ms. Smoak."

"Oh, it's not a threat, it's a promise, Mr. Queen." she retorted, "You almost made me-"

Her face went beet red and she clamped a hand over her mouth, there was no way she was going to finish that sentence.

He stopped her on the lanai with a look that took her breath away, "Almost made you what?" he whispered against her ear, her back trapped against his chest.

A fine tremble made it's way through her and she was suddenly back in that chair with his hand between her legs. She let her head fall against his shoulder, as one hand laid against her stomach and the other ran down the side of her thigh to just play with the edge of her hem like he had done earlier.

"Almost made you what?" he asked again, pulling her hips against his and she could feel that he wasn't unaffected.

She swallowed heavily and took a shuddering breath before she answered, "You almost made me come."

He spun her around and she found her back against a pillar as he attacked her mouth. Half her skirt was rucked around her waist as his hand explored her hip, slipping under the edge of her underwear before she knew what was happening.

Just as she was deciding she really didn't care if they had sex on the lanai Oliver's phone began to ring. With a growl worthy of Green Arrow he pulled it from his pocket and sighed. "It's my secretary."

He answered the call, eyes shut tight and she marveled at his ability to speak normally. When his thumb coasted over her hip bone and made her jump she looked at him in shock. He was not going to take a business call with his hand on her ass.

She tried to shift out from under him and his eyes flew open, stilling her with a look.

Her breath caught in her throat and she couldn't remove her gaze. He asked his secretary to hold and put the phone on mute before he stepped in even closer to her.

"This is getting ridiculous." he grumbled low, the pitch making her stomach flip deliciously,

All she could do was nod her agreement. Slowly his hand slid out from beneath her skirt. He took his time pulling down the material and making sure it lay correctly. Then his hand wrapped around the back of her neck and he crushed his lips to hers.

"You and me, this is going to happen." he vowed, eyes dark with want.

"I can't wait." she breathed out, not intending for her voice to sound so sultry, but he didn't seem to mind.

"I'll go help my mom now since you're busy."

"That's probably a very good idea, or these investors may get more than they bargained for."

Wondering exactly how many times her she could get that swooping feeling in her belly before there was permanent damage she stepped sideways, his arms dropping from around her as he let her go.

On shaky legs she made her way through the house and out the front door.

She didn't actually remember making the walk to the guest house her parents were in. Her father and uncle were out on the putting range, leaving her mother and aunt to Felicity.

She tried to force herself to focus on what they were saying to her, but all she could think about was Oliver's hands on her and the things he'd said. If that was how things were going to be between them Starling City was doomed. They'd never make it out of bed to save anyone.

It was her aunt that jolted her out of her own thoughts. She began asking surprisingly astute questions about her and Oliver and it took all of her concentration to answer without giving anything away and making it believable.

It took much longer than she thought it would to help her mom and aunt. Both women acted like they had all the time in the world. And when Felicity slipped out of there hours later she hurried back to their house with barely enough time to get ready herself.

She'd sent Oliver a text halfway through to let him know she'd be later than expected. It could have been her imagination but she thought she heard what sounded like a frustrated roar from the direction of their guest house.

When she burst through the doors she was already tugging at the zipper at the back of her dress and kicking her shoes off. Oliver stuck his head out of the closet, suit pants, and shirt already on, with his tie hanging around his neck.

"You made it." he said with a look and she just rolled her eyes as she breezed past him, hands pulling pins from her hair as she made her way into the bathroom.

"I ended up having to help both of them! Which was not in the plans at all, and then Aunt Mellie decided to give me a very detailed and quite intense interrogation regarding our relationship. So I've basically been on edge for the past three hours. Not to mention the state you left me in, so...yeah, not exactly how I planned to spend my afternoon." her hair tumbled around her shoulders, having dried in soft waves that she actually thought she could work with.

She went to pull the zipper all the way down and was stopped by Oliver's hands. "Want me to help?"

She spun to face him and held a hand out. "No. We don't have time for you and your sneaky hands and your kissing. I have..." she pulled her phone out and gasped, "Oh my god, I have thirty minutes! Okay, so you have to go put on your jacket and sit over there and look gorgeous and just give me some space so I can get this done."

He gave her a fake pout and god help her it was the most adorable thing she'd ever seen him do. Her heart lifted that he could show this side of himself.

"Is that all I am to you, something to look pretty?" he pretended to whine as she pushed him backwards out of the bathroom.

"I was promised arm candy." she said with a smirk and a tilt of her head.

She did her make up in record time and twisted her hair into her go to up do, leaving several pieces out in the front to curl softly.

Oliver was sitting in the arm chair just as she'd directed when she stepped out and he lifted one eye brow as she smiled at him. It was when she was digging through her drawer for the correct bra that a wicked idea struck her. Remembering her promise to get him back she grabbed a few items she'd brought on a whim and scurried towards the closet with a little wave his direction.

Maddie had insisted on a semi-formal attire bordering on formal even though they were at the beach and it didn't exactly work but she couldn't be dissuaded. Felicity had brought a floor length ice blue sheath gown with an asymmetrical top that left one shoulder bare. She had a feeling Oliver would enjoy it.

She put on a black strapless bra and was about to step into her underwear when a naughty thought crossed her mind, throwing them to the side she grabbed the garter belt instead. The thought of what he was going to look like when he realized she had nothing on was going to totally be worth it.

The dress slid on like a glove, and she was easily able to do up the zipper herself. Just as she began to put on her stockings an evil smile crossed her face and she grabbed up her bag and shoes and headed out the door.

Oliver gave a long whistle when he saw her and started to rise but she held out a finger to tell him to stay put.

There was a large plush ottoman near the dresser and she sat down the bag and stockings while she pulled jewelry out to wear.

"Don't put on a necklace." Oliver said suddenly from across the room and she startled, looking at him in confusion. "Just don't."

She gave him a nod and slid in diamond earrings before her heart beat began to pound in her chest.

Slowly and deliberately she propped one foot up on the ottoman and took the stocking in her hand, taking her time to get it just right before she slid her foot in and began to roll it up her leg.

She'd purposely started with the leg away from Oliver, and even though she was fairly certain she had his attention she was about to go in for the kill.

Quickly fastening the closures she put that leg down and lifted the other. It took everything in her not to look his direction when she heard the strangled noise he made. This was the leg with the slit in the dress that was close to being indecent. The slick fabric fell away, baring her leg to the hip almost and, she took even more care as she worked that stocking all the way up.

She did up the closure in the back and was taking her time with the one in the front when suddenly he was right there. His hands took the thin straps from her and she didn't breathe as she felt the fiery trails of his fingers as he pulled up the edge of the stocking and secured it.

Her eyes lifted to his and she had to put a hand on his arm to steady herself. Licking her lips she set her jaw, "Swift and brutal," she whispered.

She felt the rumble begin low in his chest as he hauled her towards him. She made a weak attempt to push back, but when his hand slid right inside the slit and reached around to cup her ass she stopped.

His hand kneaded the flesh and then she felt him still. His adams apple bobbed against her forehead, "Are you..."

"Yup." she replied, popping the 'p' and leaning back so she could see his face.

His pupils were completely blown and if he clenched his teeth any harder she was sure he was going to do damage.

"Swift and brutal." she repeated, loving how for one second he looked completely defeated. She calmly removed his hand and patted it once. "That's what you get for discussing the stock market with my father while your hand was up my skirt. Just a reminder in case you decide to do a repeat performance. You may end up with more than you can handle."

Something flashed across his eyes and she wondered if maybe she had pushed him too far, if maybe it was now his turn to pull the rug out from under her again. He looked as if he was going to say something and then his face cleared.

He stepped back and she thought that she could be in trouble. She slid into her heels, the added inches making her feel a bit more in control and then grabbed her bag.

Oliver's eyes locked on as he slid a flat black case out of his inside jacket pocket. She waited as he opened it carefully and then gasped when she saw a gorgeous diamond necklace nestled among black satin.

Without a word he took it out and set the case to the side as he approached her.

It was obviously expensive, but not too ostentatious. A fine line of diamonds met in the middle where a fall of larger ones made a vee.

He moved around behind her and she suppressed a shudder as his arms dropped over her head, the cool metal of the settings touching her heated skin and making her gasp. Her hand lifted on instinct to touch the jewels at her throat as he secured it behind her.

When he was finished his hands skimmed along her shoulders, "Before I left I thought this might be one more way to get back at Maddie. I had Digg make a run by the vault. Hope you don't mind."

She didn't think she could speak, "Um, no...I don't mind at all." she told him.

"Good. I like them there, they look good on you." he said as he stepped around to see her.

There was a sea change occurring. Right then. Right in front of them, and one look at Oliver let her know that he knew it too. A flash went through her minds eye; five years in the future, coming down the stairs of the Queen mansion, this necklace once again around her throat as he waited for her at the bottom. The same flash another ten years after that and then another ten. Their future was as much right then in that moment as it was some amorphous thing that wasn't tangible at the present.

Oliver didn't say another word. He came forward and took her left hand in his, bringing the knuckles to his mouth. He brushed his lips over top, and god help her if he didn't linger on the ring finger.

She grabbed her phone and slid it into her bag before she turned towards him. His elbow was out and waiting and she took it automatically.

They hadn't quite made it to the door when both their phones went off at the same time. Exchanging worried looks they moved quickly to see what it was about.

"It's from Digg." she said as soon as she pulled it out and Oliver grunted in agreement.

"Oh my god." she said softly as her stomach dropped. "Oh my god. There's...how...Oliver, I'm..."

The text Digg had sent said 'You two want to explain?' and was accompanied by a link to one of the largest celebrity websites. There was a picture of her and Oliver, on the beach, him lifting her into the air with her arms wrapped around her neck. The headline read "Oliver Queen Slips Away For Private Wedding"

The article was blessedly short. It didn't have the location or her name, although there was speculation she was a QC employee. The picture was from far enough away that you couldn't make out her features, but she didn't think it would be long before she was identified.

She thought maybe she was having a panic attack but she wasn't sure. "Felicity, calm down." he said, and it was his even tone more than anything that made her look up.

He wasn't mad, he wasn't upset, if anything he just look mildly amused.

"How are you not freaking out?" she asked in confusion.

A snort of laughter preceded his answer, "Because in the long list of reasons why I've been in the tabloids during my life, this is the one time where I don't care. Why should I mind if the world thinks I married a beautiful, wonderful woman?"

Her mouth dropped as she stared at him, "But...it's not true, and it's going to come out that it's not true. And it means that either someone who works here, or, more likely, a member of my family took that picture and sent it in. How can you not be upset by that?"

He gave a shrug and thumbed off his phone, "Not true yet."

Stunned was probably the only adequate word to describe how she felt right then.

"What?"

"Did you not hear me this morning when I said I wanted to continue this arrangement when we got back?" he was actually looking at her like she was the one with the problem.

"I heard. I just assumed that you meant the together part of the arrangement with the kissing and the touching and the guaranteed to be amazing sex, you know, if we ever get that far. You couldn't have possibly meant..." she couldn't actually say it so she held up her empty ring finger instead.

"What if I did?" he asked immediately, his tone sure.

"What?!" she exclaimed. There was every chance she'd entered some sort of drug induced hallucination where every fantasy she'd ever had was coming true at once.

He lightly took hold of her hands and looked at her intently, "What if I did mean all of it?" his thumb ghosted over the spot where a ring would be and she almost choked.

"What about...dating and...I don't know...normal stuff?" she was completely blindsided by everything he was saying.

"Felicity, we've been together for a year and a half. I spend all my time with you. All day. All night. I know how you take your coffee, your favorite foods, the type of music you hum under your breath when you're working and you don't think we can hear. I know you're scared of clowns and kangaroos, but not spiders. You hate action movies, but pretend to like them. You can put the boys in IT down with just a look, and had to deal with a lot more than you told me after I promoted you. And you know all of those same things about me, probably more. You are my backbone, and my strength and my cornerstone and I think we are well beyond the point of dating."

"Well when you put it like that..." she said with a wide smile, slightly shell-shocked at everything that had happened. She blinked rapidly to dispel the tears that had gathered at his words and wrapped her arms around him tight.

"I'd kiss you but then I'd have to redo my lips and we don't have time for that."

"If you kissed me we wouldn't make it to the wedding." he told her and she sunk against him,

"Oh my god I can't wait until the reception is over." she moaned and he laughed.

Still in a daze she once again took his elbow as they made their way out, and she willed the rest of the night to go quickly.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I can't tell you how pleased I am over the response to this story! Thank you all so much for such fabulous reviews. **

**The fun continues with this chapter. But remember...longest. foreplay. EVER. **

**Enjoy, and let me know what you think. **

They made their way to the chapel on the sea, unable to stop stealing glances at each other as they did. The ceremony had been timed to coincide with sunset and there were already beautiful colors shooting through the sky as they approached.

There was one groomsmen waiting in the back and Felicity slid her hand out of Oliver's arm and into his, ignoring the perturbed look of the wedding coordinator as they arrived at the last minute.

Two seats remained in the row with Felicity's parents and her mother looked on in awe at her dress and the necklace Oliver had given her.

"You look lovely, dear." she stage whispered, causing heads to turn all over the chapel and Felicity flushed before she realized her mother had done it on purpose. She squeezed her mom's hand tight in congratulations of a job well done and settled in for the ceremony.

Maddie was, of course, a beautiful bride. Roger had clearly been seen by the makeup artist since there wasn't a trace of a bruise on his face. Felicity had slipped her hand into Oliver's when the procession began and she never let it go. She was also proud that not once did she imagine what it would be like if it was the two of them up there instead.

Part of Maddie's grand plan was to not allow anyone into the reception hall until the pictures had been taken. There were cocktails while they waited, and the amazing sunset. Felicity had forced her phone into her father's hand and directed him to take a picture of her and Oliver.

As he stood behind her, arms wrapped around her he leaned down and whispered "Send that to Digg and tell him we need to take another trip to the vault."

She'd burst out laughing before she realized he was serious. That was the picture her father had taken. Them looking at each other, laughing and at ease.

With only a small hesitation she did exactly as Oliver had asked. Pressing send with a little more vigor than was necessary. They were sipping drinks as the wedding party took their hundredth picture when her phone chimed.

She bit her lip when she read it, happiness filling her. All it read was "About time".

Oliver blinked a few times, "He's a good man."

"The best." she agreed.

The doors were finally opened and they were allowed to be seated. She had to admit everything looked lovely. It was opulent and extravagant and everything Maddie had ever wanted in a wedding.

Oliver deftly switched their place cards when they arrived at their assigned table and she gave him an odd look until they sat down and she realized he's put himself on her right side; the same side as the slit in her dress.

"You are playing with fire." she said to him as the others seated themselves.

He just lifted an eyebrow and dropped his hand to her thigh, finding bare skin immediately.

There had been about an hour where there hadn't been raging desire coursing through her, and it came to an abrupt end.

However, he behaved, for the most part. His hand never left her leg, but other than tracing small circles or gently coasting over her knee he kept his hand strictly PG. What she realized after the salad course was that he'd been slowly stoking a fire. Every nerve ending in her body was on alert. She could feel the cool slide of satin against her skin, the way his nails scraped lightly over the material of her stocking, his breath ghosting over her shoulder when he leaned in to talk to her.

He'd built her up to a point where, even by not actually touching her intimately, she wanted to squirm in her seat.

She made it through the rest of dinner and watched politely as Maddie and Roger shared their first dance. She'd had to turn in her seat to see and missed the feel of his hand when he'd been forced to pull it away.

Her mother shoo'd them onto the dance floor when it was opened up to guests. Felicity protested, claiming she was a terrible dancer but Oliver wouldn't hear it, he took her hand and tugged her to her feet.

They fit together like they'd done this a million times, her hand resting lightly along his arm as it wrapped around her waist, palm just a little lower than propriety would allow. Her other hand was firmly in his as he led her expertly around the floor.

When he started rubbing small circles against the back of her dress she stilled for a second as a shudder went through her. She didn't know how but he'd found a spot that immediately sent waves of flame straight to her core.

He pulled her tighter and the hand she had on his arm clenched in the fabric of his suit jacket. His lips brushed against her temple. "How long do we have to stay?" he asked

She bit back a groan at the need she could hear in his voice, "Too long."

His hand was trailing all over her back now, over fabric and then across bare skin making her shiver each time he crossed her shoulder blades. His fingers seemed especially interested in her one bare shoulder and she gave herself a small point of victory for correctly guessing how much he'd like that feature of her dress.

By the time the second song was over she wasn't capable of taking a deep breath. She dared to glance up and found eyes that matched her own; dark and needy.

An unspoken agreement passed between them and they parted to head back to the table. Felicity's father asked her to dance before she even sat down and she smiled at him gratefully.

After that her uncle stepped in and tried to do a fun, fast paced dance that was popular in the clubs right then. She was laughing so hard at his attempt she had to wipe away tears. No matter how many times she tried to show him he couldn't get the hang of it.

The song after that was slower and she made her way off the floor only to get intercepted by one of the groomsmen. She politely declined and he slunk away with a hang-dog expression. Oliver was already ten feet from the table when she saw him.

"Down boy." she said under her breath, as his arm went right about her waist. "He just wanted to dance and was very nice when I said no."

"Is the kid blind or just stupid, it's not like he didn't know you were here with someone." he breathed out, brows drawn together and she knew he was thinking 'it's not like he didn't know you were here with me.'

She reached up on tiptoe and pressed a reassuring kiss to his cheek, smiling secretly at the lipstick she had to rub off. Leaving it there was tempting, like her own personal brand.

Felicity tried to lead him off the floor but he apparently had other ideas. He turned her around and propelled her before him, his hands set low on her waist, fingers dancing over her hip bones causing feelings that she'd just managed to ignore to boil back to the surface again.

"I'm beginning to feel like a yo-yo." she said under her breath when he spun her lightly away and then back to him again. This time they were pressed as close together as possible, no polite dance forms and six inches of space between them. Her arm slid under his jacket and she lightly raked her nails over his ribs, reveling when she heard the catch in his throat finally.

With her heels she was the perfect height. Her lips just met his throat and she took advantage of the dark dance floor and the other couples around them to slip her hand up and loosen his tie just a bit. The top button opened easily and all she had to do was tug it slightly to grant herself access.

She turned her head into him and just grazed the exposed skin with her lips, letting her exhale fan across his flesh and feeling how his hands dug heavily into her hips in response.

He kept them moving in a swaying rhythm, but was careful to keep them in their corner, away from prying eyes. Regardless a flash went off to her right and when she looked over she couldn't tell if someone was taking a picture of them or someone else.

Oliver gave her a half shrug and kissed her forehead again, his lips lingering as his fingers resumed their ministrations. She took that as her cue, especially as his one hand began to slip south heading for the slit in her dress.

She turned her attention back to his neck. This time she let her tongue flick out as she pressed her lips to him. His hand twitched again and she had to see how far she could go.

Trusting him to keep them from being exposed she ignored everything around her and gave all her attention to her task. She began leaving small kisses in the area covered by his collar, followed by slow licks of her tongue and little nips with her teeth. When she scraped her teeth over one particular spot his hips jerked forward into her and she could feel how hard he was.

She looked up through half hooded lids and could see his eyes glittering at her, dark and a little bit dangerous and it sent a thrill through her.

His retaliation was quick and sure. Like he did when he zeroed on a target his had turned the so her right side was pointed towards a corner with no one next to them. His hand slid right through the gap in the fabric his thumb sweeping upwards in one hard smooth track that came so close to where she needed him she had to grasp his arm and lean her head on his chest to keep from collapsing.

His fingers worked their way under the edge of her stocking, pulling the garter tight so it cut into her skin some while his thumb kept circling closer.

She'd all but abandoned her work on his neck, all her focus placed in whatever space his hand consumed.

The song came to an end, a fast paced one taking it's place along with flashing strobe lights and a disco ball. With a groan Oliver removed his hand and she redid his tie before she followed him off the floor.

She tried to get her ragged breath and out of control heart under control when they reached the table but she couldn't seem to think about anything else other her and Oliver and exactly what he wanted to do to her.

Oliver somehow carried the conversation as she sat mutely beside him, gulping water and playing with the necklace at her throat. She didn't even realize she'd been doing it until he captured his hand in hers and brought it to his lips. "You'll worry it away." he said lightly,

That was the opening her mother had been waiting for as she jumped into questioning Oliver about the piece. Felicity almost choked on her drink when she heard him say it had belonged to his great grandmother and usually wasn't allowed out of the vault without an armed escort but he'd been able to sweet talk the bank manager.

"I guess you'll have to get used to that, dear." her mother said sagely,

"Get used to what, Auntie?" Maddie said over her shoulder. She'd approached the table without her new husband Felicity noticed.

"Wearing jewels that cost millions of dollars. Once Felicity's married to Oliver it'll be a whole different world for her."

Maddie had to visibly swallow down her jealousy, but she couldn't stop herself from looking at the necklace.

"I'm sure she'll...manage." Maddie said, giving Felicity a cold smile before she pretended to be called away.

Oliver bristled beside her and she laid a hand on his arm. She felt like all eyes were on her and the necklace that was starting to feel like a collar. With a nervous cough she stood and brushed a kiss to Oliver's cheek, "I'll be right back." she assured him.

The hallways for the rest room was in the far corner and had several alcoves that led to other doors leading off of it. Digg had drilled it into her head to always notice her surroundings and she found herself doing it now without thought.

Her phone dinged as she pushed into the bathroom, grateful to discover it had a lounge. She sank onto a burgundy velvet settee and took her phone from her bag.

It was another text from Digg and she wondered what it could be now. If he was calling them back to the city she might actually cry.

It was a picture this time, one he'd screen-captured from another source. The only text he'd send along with it was a question mark.

A hand covered her mouth as she looked at the photo. The flash they'd seen on the dance floor had been directed at them. The brightness of the picture washed out her dress and in the lighting her ice blue gown looked bridal white.

She did a quick search and sure enough the picture was being circulated everywhere. 'Who is the new Mrs. Queen?' was taking the internet by storm.

Only half her face was visible, but it was really Oliver's face that you needed to see. He was looking at her with complete adoration.

She wiped a stray tear off her cheek and then hopped to her feet. Thumbing on the app for her camera she took a silly picture in the reflection of the mirror, making a face she knew Digg would appreciate. She sent it to him along with a message to please note her dress was blue and not white, and that there was no way they'd get married without him there.

There was a reply a few seconds later. 'Looking good, Smoak-or should I say Queen?'

She sent back a smiley faced emoticon sticking it's tongue out and dropped her phone in her bag before she left.

She'd only made a few feet down the hallway when a strong arm shot out of the shadows and pulled her into one of those alcoves she'd spotted.

Her shriek was cut off by a hand over her mouth and she began to panic until Oliver whispered in her ear.

She sagged against him, and then tried to spin around to yell at him for scaring her but he didn't let her go.

Her emotions flipped from fear, to anger, to lust so quickly it made her head spin.

"Don't move. Don't turn around." he said into her ear and her knees trembled just from that alone.

He slipped her bag from her hand and laid it on a nearby ledge. His fingers tangled with hers and together they came to rest on her lower belly, directly above where that hot coil of need was growing exponentially.

When his hand uncovered her mouth she licked her lips and took in a shaky gasp of air. His fingers trailed over the side of her neck, down her shoulder, following the curve of her body until they reached that damn slit again.

His thumb found the waist of her garter belt and ran along it, all the way to her other hip. Cool air flowed under her skirt as it was moved and she realized immediately how desperately wet she was with need.

He followed the same track back and then traced the edge of the garter until he felt the top of the stocking. Giving it the same treatment as he had the belt she could only slump weakly against him, knowing he'd hold her upright.

Finally his hand traveled inwards and brushed ever so lightly over her center. Her hips bucked wildly at just that light contact and she knew she was almost fully exposed. Just the thought that they could be caught heightened all her emotions and made everything he was doing to her that much more exciting.

One of his feet moved between hers and pushed the right one out, forcing her legs to part more. Liquid fire filled her veins at the action; it was the sexiest thing she'd ever experienced.

She knew what he was going to do, but it didn't stop her from biting her lip in anticipation.

The next touch wasn't light. His fingers found her folds and swept between them.

She keened so loudly he had to drop his mouth over hers to muffle the noise. Tiny mewls left her throat as his lips moved over hers and he found her clit. She was swollen and wet and had been ready for this since before they'd gotten out of bed that morning.

When two fingers pushed inside her she lost all ability keep her weight up on her own. The arm he had banded about her waist was the only thing keeping her from hitting the floor. A fog of lust filled her as the storm in her belly grew.

Her limbs were numb and all she could do was hang on as his thumb cut over her clit in small short flicks, everything rising within her. The buildup continued as he slowly thrust into her, and although it wasn't exactly what she wanted, it would do for now.

He captured her mouth again and pressed down on the bundle of nerves that had her entire focus. That's all it took. She fell over the edge as she shouted into him, shaking as her hips jerked wildly into his hand.

He stroked her gently until she was quiet and then let his hand still as she took deep, heaving breaths.

She let out a groan as he pulled his hand away, feeling the damp trail left on her thigh as he let her skirt fall back where it belonged.

"Oliv..." she began to say but he shushed her immediately. The grip at her waist loosened and she slowly stood upright so she could turn.

Her vision had adjusted to the dark and she could just make out his face. His eyes were darker than she'd ever seen them and she wanted to know what had driven him from the table to do this to her.

Every so slowly she ran her hands up the front of his chest, the expensive material sliding easily beneath her palms.

He let out a ragged breath and when she stepped just a bit closer she could feel the evidence of just exactly how ready he was pushed into her hip.

His eyes slammed shut and she felt his hands clench at her waist.

She rolled her hips experimentally and a low growl erupted from his chest. She raised on her toes and laid her finger over his lips. "Shhhh," she reminded him, watching as his lids flew open at her touch, the intensity in their gaze almost too much.

The jacket was open and she slid her hands inside like she had done earlier, this time all the way around, digging her nails in and watching as he took shallow breaths. She followed his waist back around, the muscles rippling under her hands. When she reached his belt his hands flew to hers and covered them.

She shook her head tightly. "Don't move." she reminded him and pushed his hands back to her waist.

Her fingers returned but she forewent the belt, instead she found his zipper and lowered it in one move.

His head fell backwards and she heard it hit the wall. The hands on her hips were almost painful and if she had bruises the next day she wouldn't be surprised, nor would she mind.

She took her time as she reached into the opening she'd created. He was hot and rigid beneath the fabric of his boxer briefs and she wasted no time finding that opening either.

He sucked a sharp breath through his teeth when he felt her fingers on him.

Her strokes were steady and sure as she learned what he liked. When she gripped him a little bit tighter she actually had to squirm out of his grasp. His hands fell to his sides, tightened into fists.

She filed that information away and continued what she was doing.

Her back was to the hallway and Oliver was too far gone to pay attention. That thought make a proud evil smile cross her face. She increased her pace and knew she literally had Starling City's hero in the palm of her hand.

The threat of being discovered made her heart thrum wildly in her chest.

Oliver pulsed under her and she used her thumb to swipe over the head of his cock, the amount of fluid leaking out let her know he'd been in the same predicament as her most of the day.

His hips jerked towards her and she did it again getting the same response.

Without thought she dropped down in front of him. He let out a noise of protest but she already had her mouth on him. One of his hands floated around her head as if he desperately wanted to thread his fingers through her hair but he wouldn't allow himself. She swirled her tongue over him, tasting him. Sucking lightly she felt the fine tremble go through him as he fought to keep from thrusting into her mouth.

She pulled back temporarily and looked up, something telling her she was going to want to remember this sight. Oliver looked like he was barely hanging on and she wondered when the last time he'd been like that because of pleasure.

His chest moved in and out at a rapid pace and she moved her hand in cadence with his breaths.

She leaned forward again and took him as deep as she could before she hollowed out her cheeks. Suddenly he was pulling back and tugging her to her feet. Her hands took over and when he shoved the silk pocket square that had been in his breast pocket at her she covered him with it just in time. One last squeeze and he was thrusting sharply into her. She felt the warmth of his release through the cloth and he let out a low guttural moan that she captured with her lips.

When his hips were still she wiped him once and tossed the silk square off into the darkness. She tucked him back into his boxer briefs and zipped his pants before she straightened his tie like nothing had happened.

If someone had told her yesterday morning before she got on the helicopter that she'd be on her knees in a satin evening gown and a million dollar necklace in front of Oliver Queen within thirty-six hours she would have laughed at them.

She lightly gripped Oliver's lapels as he came back to himself and was taken aback by his bruising kiss. She sighed into him and kissed him back with equal fervor.

"You didn't have to do that." he murmured into her mouth, tongue stroking lazily.

"Maybe I wanted to." she countered and he growled again.

"Besides, you're the one who accosted me in the dark alcove." she reminded him.

"It seemed like the best course of action at the time." he said with a smile,

"You don't hear me complaining, do you?"

"No, I heard you moaning as you came around my fingers." he said into her ear, the entire course of the conversation flipping in one instant.

Desire flowed through her once again and she gripped his jacket tightly.

"I could say the same thing to you." she returned throatily and felt his hands come up to wrap around her, pulling her flush against him.

"Touche'" he said with a smile.

"We should probably be getting back." she said, not having any idea how long they'd been gone.

His hand fell into hers as he straightened his jacket and she gave him a secret smile. She peeked around the corner to find it empty and walked back into the hall like they hadn't just done that.

"Where did you two disappear to?" her aunt inquired as soon as they were back at the table.

They both froze for half a second and when they answered it was at the same time.

"Work emergency."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So, if you thought the last chapter was hot...this one is pretty much PWP. Fair warning. Take heed if reading at work/school/public etc. **

**Thanks again for the truly awesome support. There is one more chapter after this. But I am seriously seriously considering a sequel sometime in the future. **

**Enjoy, and let me know what you think!**

"_Where did you two disappear to?" her aunt inquired as soon as they were back at the table. _

_They both froze for half a second and when they answered it was at the same time. _

"_Work emergency."_

The look her aunt sent her let her know they hadn't been surreptitious at all. Considering how they spent their nights hiding from the police it struck her as amusing that they couldn't do the same at a simple wedding.

Felicity let out a peal of laughter that had heads turning. Her aunt raised her glass in a mock salute and Felicity returned it. Oliver's wide grin was enough to know he got the joke as well.

His hand skimmed across her shoulder and down her arm and she shivered. After what they'd just done in the hallway she shouldn't be so responsive and yet...all she could think of was doing more. It was like they'd cracked a dam and were trying to plug it with their hands. The force coming at them was too strong. One quick glance at Oliver let her know he felt the same.

He reached for her and it was like she could read his mind. 'Let's get out of here.' was practically being shouted at her. However, just as she opened her mouth to beg off, an announcement was made. It was time to cut the cake and do the bouquet and garter toss. They couldn't leave now.

Oliver's fingers tightened over hers and she gave him a tight lipped smile of apology.

She was overly aware of him as he stood behind her while they watched the cake cutting. All she could think of was what he had just done to her while they were in the same position. Her mouth went dry as his hands rested lightly at her waist, sending fissures of electricity coursing through her every time his fingers moved.

Her mother and aunt refused to let her sit out the bouquet toss. Maddie, of course, threw it straight at one of her bridesmaids. Felicity shrugged good naturedly as she walked back towards Oliver. "Sorry, guess we have to wait now." she said.

"Looks like someone thinks you haven't." Aunt Mellie said, holding up her phone and showing the table the picture that was going around the internet just then. The one that implied Oliver and Felicity had gotten married.

Oliver's head tilted slightly and she sidled up to him, "Digg sent it to me when I was in the bathroom, I didn't get a chance to show you."

His hand wrapped around her hips and brought her down to sit on his lap. "I will forgive you, but only because you were otherwise occupied." he said so only she could hear.

She ran a hand over his jaw, lost in his blue eyes before there was an overly loud throat clearing. With a self conscious jolt she turned to see her uncle giving her a wry grin.

Mellie apologized for whoever sent the picture in but Oliver waved her off, assuring her there had been worse things said about him in the tabloids.

"It is a lovely picture though. Any fool can see you're hopelessly in love with our Felicity."

Oliver went tense beneath her and Felicity wasn't sure she was breathing. She knew how she felt, and her world had been turned upside down by everything Oliver had said and done, but they'd very deftly avoided defining it in those terms.

Hesitantly she looked down at him. Their eyes clashed and she knew instantly they needed to get out of there.

She barely glanced at her relatives as she jumped to her feet. Oliver had already grabbed her bag and she was calling out promises over her shoulder that they would see them tomorrow for breakfast.

His hands were everywhere as soon as the door shut behind them. She tripped in her heels as she turned to him, but he caught her easily. She was vaguely aware of the wait staff going around them to avoid a collision. Oliver was kissing her and walking her backwards though the main doors and across the veranda. A thought crossed her mind that this was the shot every paparazzi dreamed of.

When she tripped again and he almost fell on top of her she pulled her mouth from his and slid her heels off. "You're brilliant." he murmured against her lips as he was somehow kissing her once more.

He tried to pick her up in front of him but her dress wouldn't let her legs go around his waist even with the slit. Oliver growled and for a second she thought he might actually tear the skirt. The thought made her knees weak. She wrapped her arms around his neck her mouth moving across his jaw and down to his ear. When she sucked the lobe into her mouth he swung her into his arms and increased his speed to get them back to the house as quickly as possible.

Felicity used her time well. Oliver's tie was undone in record time and the top two buttons on his shirt were opened, making his neck available for her to do with as she pleased. When she used her teeth again there was a noise that came from the back of his throat that made heat flow through her.

She sucked, and laved everywhere she could reach. When they reached the door Oliver released her legs but still managed to hold her upright against him, her feet dangling above his as he fished out the key.

Her mouth found his as he fumbled with the lock, tasting the chocolate cake they'd eaten earlier. She groaned at the delay until the door gave suddenly and they fell into the foyer. She heard him kick it shut behind them and throw the keys in the direction of the entryway table.

He had both arms around her now, fingers already going for her zipper as she worked more buttons lose. A vase was knocked off the table and shattered as he stumbled sideways, but it didn't deter him in the slightest.

Her shoes fell from her hands and she shoved his jacket off his shoulders. He released one arm at a time to shrug out of it. It too ended up on the ground. She slid down him until her feet were flat and pushed into him, his back hitting the wall behind him with a thud. She was just as turned on as she had been in that alcove and he'd barely touched her.

The zipper on her dress was down and she could feel cool air and then Oliver's sure hands on her skin. He found the shoulder of the gown and tugged it until it fell down her arm. Without breaking contact she slid out of it and let the dress pool at her feet, stepping out and kicking it behind her.

Oliver looked down at her, his eyes nearly black as he took her in. When she lowered a hand to undo her stocking he stopped her with a guttural "No!"

Before she could blink she found herself pressed against the wall, Oliver behind her. Hot waves of pleasure flowed through her as his hands skimmed across her back and down her sides.

His breath was warm over the back of her neck. "Leave them on." he said raggedly. Swirling desire grew heavy within her and all she could do was moan as he began to kiss her shoulders and back.

Tingles of electricity made her shudder every time he touched her. Her hands were limp on the wall next to her head where her cheek rested. He took his time, fingers and tongue and lips trailing over every bit of exposed skin. When he reached the closure for her bra it was undone with a deft flick. She glanced down to see it laying across her stocking clad feet and her heart flipped at the sight.

He continued his descent until he was kneeling behind her. His mouth worked across the line of the garter belt, but he left it alone. She shivered in anticipation as she waited to feel where he'd touch her next. A noise between a mewl and a moan escaped her lips when she felt his tongue on her thigh, right where the stocking started. He followed the line around and then up until he found the curve where her ass met her leg.

Strong hands grasped the backs of her thighs just above where the closures for the garters were. He kneaded the flesh and pulled her legs slightly apart. With a groan she collapsed forward, grateful for the support of the wall.

His thumbs circled slowly, moving inwards until they met her folds. She wasn't breathing. Her nails dug into the wall as she tried to find purchase, quivering at what he was doing to her.

When he slid his thumbs in and pulled her gently apart she keened, while gasping his name. Her back arched, pushing into him involuntarily. The feel of his warm breath across her center turned her knees into jelly.

His tongue made one long slow lick up her slit, and then another. She didn't know what his plans had been, but when her knees totally gave out he caught her about the waist before she could completely fall to the floor.

He stood her up, his hands coming up to cover her breasts as she leaned back against him.

Her skin tingled as he sucked a trail across her shoulders to her neck. He nosed the edge of the necklace out of the way and scraped his teeth over the top edge of her collarbone making her moan. She could feel him behind her, his clothes brushing over her mostly bare skin.

Finding her feet she spun and her breath caught as she took him in. His eyes looked desperate and wild. Not wanting to waste any time she grabbed one wrist and fumbled with the expensive cuff link she found, repeating the process with his other arm.

He stripped the shirt off and threw it to land in the ever growing pile of clothes. His shoes followed. When he went to remove his belt her hands flew to cover his, the forgotten cuff links falling, pinging across the tiles. She made a startled 'oh'.

"Leave them," he ground out as his hands fell to her waist and lifted her up slightly, pushing her into the wall again.

She tried to work his belt, but his mouth had found her right breast and her ability to do anything other than shut her eyes and moan left her.

He sucked on her nipple as he stroked the flesh of her breast. Every pull went straight to her center. Gasps fell from her lips at an almost constant interval. When he left one breast and went to travel to the other she came to her senses somewhat and rid him of his pants as quickly as possible.

He held her up on the wall with just one arm as he lost his boxer briefs and socks until he was gloriously naked in front of her.

Their eyes met; desire, need, want, passion all flashing between them. He never blinked as he settled his hands on her waist and positioned her. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she moaned at the contact. The intensity in the look they shared left her breathless. She felt his cock at her entrance hard and hot and she fought her eyes falling shut, wanting to see him.

His normally blue eyes were black, and time seemed to stand still. She saw the moment he couldn't wait any longer. With a clenched jaw he pushed up slowly. Her mouth fell open, soundlessly until they were fully joined and she gasped air greedily.

He was everywhere. Everything was Oliver. In her, around her. Past, present, future. She only knew him and her and them.

When he moved her head fell forward, finally breaking their gaze as her forehead rested against his. Hands moved across her back, over her ass, coasting over her stocking clad thighs as his hips pushed forward.

The heavy coil in her belly grew as pleasure coursed through her. He took a step backwards, hands firmly on her hips as he let her fall back some, her shoulders balanced against the wall.

The angle was perfect. Her mind went numb as he thrust into her. The feel of him hitting the exact right spot was all she could focus on. She couldn't stay quiet. Loud cries left her throat as he continued to press into her. Low grunts came from him and her eyes flew open to see him looking at her, so intimate, so deep it made her draw herself up, hands scrabbling around his neck to pull towards him.

Her mouth found his, tongues mimicking. The coil grew larger and larger until she knew it was inevitable.

She shouted his name as she came, her head falling to his shoulder as she clenched around him. His hands dug into her hips at the sensation and by the erratic rhythm of his hips she knew he wouldn't be far behind.

With a growl she found herself pressed firmly into the wall and then he was thrusting so quickly and with such force all she could do was hold on and ride the waves of pleasure it brought her.

He let out a great roar and collapsed against her. She stroked hands across his sweaty face and back, fingers tripping over the scar tissue like it wasn't even there.

His lips were on her neck, kissing lightly until he made his way to her mouth. They shared a slow, languid kiss. When he pulled his head back she gave him a smile which he returned fully, no regrets.

She was surprised when his arms banded about her and he pulled her away from the wall. He was still buried deep within her, and she shuddered as a small tremor went through her. When she tightened around him he faltered for a second and brought dark eyes to hers with a look. She just gave him a sly smile and tightened the same muscles again, this time on purpose. He groaned, and took a deep breath.

The first step he took towards the bedroom made her grip him harder with her legs. Now it was his turn to give her a smile of his own.

"Felicity," he began, his voice deep and so different than anything she'd ever heard before. She waited expectantly for him to finish and when he did her heart swelled with love. "Hold on to me tight."

She repositioned her arms around his neck and couldn't resist leaning down and kissing him hard. He kept walking and she pulled back to look at him. "These are really not platonic circumstances." she replied,

"No, no they're not."

"Good."

The feel of him still within her as he walked was erotic. Her overly sensitive flesh kept getting little jolts of pleasure with the movement, drawing small gasps from her until she bit her lip to stay quiet. Oliver just gave her a grin and then took her bottom lip from her teeth, sucking on it as she ground against him.

He paused when he reached the side of the bed and took a long moment to look at her. He reached up slowly and pulled pins from her hair until her blonde curls tumbled around her shoulder. "Better," he murmured into her neck as he threaded his fingers through her hair and massaged her scalp deliciously.

Felicity hummed her approval and pressed back into the contact slightly, almost forgetting that they were still joined.

Carefully Oliver supported her back until she was laying flush atop the mattress. Her eyes went wide when she realized the height she had once thought was a pain was actually perfect. And when Oliver pulled out and pushed back in she knew he agreed.

The glint in his eyes let her know he'd had this very thought earlier and had been waiting to try it.

"You!" she said accusingly,

He answered by pushing into her again, "Yes." he agreed with the sexiest grin she'd ever seen him give.

A groan left her as she fisted handfuls of duvet. How could he possibly still be hard, and how could her body still be responding when she'd thought he'd exhausted her against the wall.

Regardless, a small flicker began to burn anew, or maybe it had just never gone out. And as he looked down at her with desire, and yes, love, her stomach swirled in response.

His hand coasted over her cheek and down her throat. When he pulled out of her completely she couldn't help the small groan of loss she let out.

"Do you know how amazing you look? In nothing but a garter belt and stockings and my necklace." she flushed at his words,

"Your necklace?" she questioned with a lift of an eyebrow, "I thought I was entitled to half." he'd been talking about a future she'd never allowed herself to imagine before, and she hoped she hadn't gone too far with what was supposed to be a light hearted joke.

He tilted his head to the side like he was considering what she'd said. "Our necklace?" he offered and she smiled,

"I'm not signing a pre-nup, Queen, I don't care what your lawyers say. I put up with way too much from you to not get my fair share. In fact I'm not even sure a 50/50 split is an equitable division of assets in this arrangement we have." her hands trailed up his arms and across his chest, reveling in the fact that she could do that now. She could touch him whenever she wanted.

"That is entirely accurate. You can have it all, I don't care, as long as you never leave me."

"Genius, remember? Why would I ever do that?" her hands fell to his waist and those muscles that cut in from his hips, the ones she could never resist staring at when his pants hung a little too low.

His eyes flashed and he lowered himself so his body covered hers. She couldn't help pushing up into him slightly. He groaned low in his throat and braced a hand near her head. "That's all I'll ever ask from you." he whispered, and she could see how certain he was. The swell of love she felt for him took her by surprise and she rose up on her elbows to close the distance between them.

His tongue against hers still sent a thrill through her, and when the flat of his palm landed on her stomach she jerked her hips with a sigh.

He pushed her slightly until her shoulders were against the bed again, "Lay back." it wasn't a command, but his tone kept her from trying to sit up. She didn't know what he intended to do but she was more than willing to find out.

His hands fell to her right thigh, fingers barely running along the edge of the stocking, making her shiver at every touch. With sure movements he undid the closure on the top and then lifted her leg, backing up until her foot was braced against his chest.

When he reached underneath to get at the one in the back his wrist brushed against her center and her hips flew north. A wicked gleam crossed his eyes and her stomach tumbled as her imagination ran wild with what he had planned.

As slowly as she had rolled those stockings up to torture him he rolled them down, making sure the pads of his fingers, and backs of his knuckles stayed in contact with her skin every second. By the time he reached her foot she was a quivering mess. And that was only one leg.

She tried to control her breathing, but the anticipation of what she knew was coming as he gently released her right leg and let it fall against the side of the bed, had her chest rising and falling rapidly.

Oliver was just as painstakingly slow with her other leg. He repeated the same actions, except this time he ran a finger between her folds and she bucked wildly at the unexpected touch. His thumb circled her clit twice before he returned to his task. She blinked open lust filled eyes to notice he'd already placed her foot on his chest.

Not knowing how she was expected to survive this, she watched as he peeled the last stocking off and then ran his hands down the entire length of her leg as he set it back down.

One strong hand slid underneath her ass and before she knew it the garter belt was gone. His palms covered the flesh that had previously been hidden by black lace, and she kept jumping from the jolts of electricity that came from his constantly roving hands.

His mouth descended upon her neck as his hands stroked quickly to her breasts. She arched as he tugged a nipple between his teeth, pulling lightly before running his tongue over it and sucking it into his mouth.

He moved to the other and all she could do was moan beneath him. His fingers pulled, and rolled the taut peaks before his mouth enveloped them, his tongue cutting over and making her body spasm from the feeling.

His fingers trailed lower, skimming over her ribs and then her abdomen, swirling around her navel before they traveled even further and her traitorous hips threw themselves forward seeking any sort of contact.

He let out a light laugh as she mewled her need, hands grasping in the sheets because he was moving out of her grip and she had to hold onto something or she was certain she'd fly apart.

There were hot, wet kisses being placed all the way to her hips, and when he swirled his tongue over her hipbone she let out a cry. He had to place a hand across her belly to keep her still.

With a tug at her waist she was shifted until her ass was at the very edge of the bed and with sudden clarity she knew exactly what he was going to do and she didn't know if she'd survive.

There was no warning. He was suddenly kneeling on the floor and two fingers were sliding into her.

Her entire focus was on Oliver and his hands and what he was doing to her. He slid them in and out slowly, moving his fingers inside her and making her writhe at the sensation.

Her pleasure crawled up her chest and into her neck and jaw until she could only hold herself rigid as he touched her. His other hand began to softly stroke her folds, dipping in to brush over where she needed his touch the most before darting away to leave her wanting more.

There was the rough scrape of stubble against her inner thigh that had her eyes shooting open in surprise. He placed small kisses to her skin. The hand that wasn't inside her spread her wide to expose her clit and when the flat of his tongue lay against it her mind went blank.

The rhythm of his fingers never stopped and soon his mouth joined in. Laving and sucking the small bundle of nerves that had become her entire universe.

When he flicked his tongue over it her leg shot out and wrapped around his back, unconsciously pulling him closer.

One of her hands released the death grip she'd come to have on the linens and found his short strands of hair. She locked her fingers into them as he continued to lap at her center.

A third finger slid in and she stopped breathing. She was reminded of exactly how strong and nimble his hands were as he filled her. His wrist turned and the spots he was hitting didn't seem possible.

The orgasm grew in her belly, rapidly unfurling and taking over every part of her.

When he used the thumb of his other hand to press over her clit as he sucked it into her mouth she was gone. Waves of pure and total pleasure overtook her until all she could do was shake under him, her mouth open in a silent cry.

Her senses came back to her gradually, and she opened her eyes, chest heaving to see he'd pulled her onto the bed and lay next to her, lazily tracing shapes across her stomach.

She blinked at him dopeily, as he smiled down at her. "I think I've wanted to do that since I woke you from your nap." he said throatily and she shut her eyes tight at the thought.

He moved her again until they were against the pillows, her head tucked to his shoulder. She ran a hand along his chest, and as she drew it down she ran into his still hard erection.

Her eyes shot to his as she wrapped her hand around his hard length. One of his hands came up and stroked over her head. "It's okay." he said sincerely but she had no intention of leaving him like that.

"It's really not." she told him as she pushed to her knees and lifted one leg over him so she straddled his waist.

She was wet and slick from what he'd just pulled from her and she used that to her advantage. Not wasting any time she slid along the length of him and watched as his head fell back immediately.

A hand found her hip, fingers digging in just enough to not hurt and she rolled her hips again, his jaw clenching this time.

The next time she slid down she adjusted the angle at just the right moment and allowed him to slide into her all the way.

A guttural groan emerged from his throat, muscles cording in his neck as he strained against what he was feeling. She moved slowly, enjoying the sensation of him inside her, but knowing she wouldn't reach orgasm again so soon. This was all for him.

She kept her eyes on him as she rose and lowered herself. Taking notice of how his face twitched or his hands grasped her. All her movements were slow and purposeful and she could feel every muscle under her tensed and waiting.

Never did she change her pace. Even when his breathing became so jagged and erratic she could see him struggling. Even when his hands clamped over her hips so hard she was sure to have bruises the next day. Even when her name was torn from his throat in a roar so deep and primal she felt it in her toes, she never changed her pace.

He surged beneath her as he cried her name, her hands planted firmly on his chest. Only then did she stop her maddening rhythm and fall forward.

His arms wrapped around her back and pushed tangled hair from her face. She could hear his heart beating out of control and she pressed soft kisses over the scar there as he calmed down.

With a long sigh she slid to the side and curled against him. Some part of her knew she needed a shower, but the rest of her was a limp, languid mess that didn't want to think about moving.

He reached one long arm down and snagged the duvet, pulling over them as her eyes were already sliding shut.

She wouldn't realize until the next morning that she'd sleepily mumbled "Love you" against his skin as she fell asleep, and that he'd said it back.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here it is. Final chapter. Thanks for coming along for the ride. It's been fun. I'd say there's a very good chance for a sequel, although not immediately, but stay tuned. **

**Enjoy, and let me know what you think! Seriously though, it's the final chapter, show some love-reciprocal relationship, right? :) **

Felicity woke up the next morning much like she had the morning before, except this time Oliver slept soundly behind her, one arm resting across her waist.

As much as she wanted to never move from that spot her bladder had other ideas. Never expecting she'd be able to get out of bed without waking him she didn't try and be careful, but as she padded across the floor she turned to see him still asleep and looking at peace.

A small smile crossed her lips as she paused at the bathroom door. Her body was sore in all the right places and she couldn't help but let her mind wander over everything they'd done the night before, her heart flipping with each thought.

When she saw herself in the mirror she gasped. She looked like she'd been ridden hard and put away wet. A flush crept up her chest as she realized that was almost exactly what had happened.

She wore nothing but a million dollar necklace and hickeys. Lots and lots of hickeys.

Her hand covered the jewels at her throat wondering how she'd forgotten about it and actually slept in it. She undid the clasp and then stared at it in her palm. She couldn't just let it sit out.

The robe she'd worn the day before hung on the back of the door and she slid it on quickly before she made her way back into the room and found the case where Oliver had left it.

Carefully she returned it to its satin lined home and shut the lid and then stood there, biting her lip not knowing what to do. She didn't know if he'd kept it in a safe or had a special place to put it, or if there was some sort of protocol she was breaking right then.

Suddenly she felt overwhelmed by the responsibility she held in her hand, and as a tiny flutter of panic filled her she knew it was about more than the diamonds.

Everything had moved so quickly she felt like she didn't know which direction was up. Her heart was telling her everything was fine, but her head was more logical and none of this made sense.

She believed Oliver. She did. But she was afraid that when they returned to real life, to running Queen Consolidated by day, and being Green Arrow by night, this fantasy world they'd fallen into would disappear.

She knew they worked here on this island with no real responsibilities. She didn't know if they worked back home. And the repercussions they were risking were higher than she thought either of them had considered. If they tried and were wrong it would impact everything.

The jewelry case she held represented another life she had only had glimpses of. She wasn't used to galas, and servants, and cars that cost more than her annual salary. Would he want her to move in to the mansion? Her apartment wasn't much but it was home and she could never see Oliver living there.

What would his sister say? Laurel? The press? The QC Board of Visitors? The lawyers that would, no doubt, require a pre-nup regardless of what they'd joked about the night before.

Who would ever believe that the geeky girl with glasses would ever end up with Oliver Queen. They just didn't work on paper. Would the press run with that? Could she be putting Oliver's identity in danger? That thought made a cold sweat break across her skin.

She hadn't realized she was shaking until Oliver took the case from her hand and tossed it to the dresser. His hands enveloped hers and pulled her back against his chest.

"Stop. Thinking." he said in a sleep roughened voice she barely registered.

Her head shook mutely before she could speak. "I can't." she said in a wavering voice. "What if this only works because we're here. Because it's just us and people who don't know us back in Starling City. What if the press starts looking into us and I lead them straight to you? I would never forgive myself if-"

He turned her swiftly and even though she was upset and scared she still noticed that he was wearing absolutely nothing.

"Stop. Thinking." he repeated as he stared down at her, brows drawn together in concern. "You told me, not long after we first met that you trusted me. You didn't know why, but you trusted me. The same went for me. That's why I kept coming back for your help. That's why I found your car the night I got shot. You need to trust me with this. It's not going to be easy, but we can do this. Unless...you don't want to."

He'd gone from sounding so sure to sounding so vulnerable it made her gasp. She'd never seen him like that before. His soul was laid bare right then and she knew she had the power to destroy him, just like he did with her.

Her hands flew to his face, thumbs stroking over rough stubble as she made him look at her, "No, Oliver, you have to know...I loâ€¦" she stopped herself short, self aware of what she'd almost said. But she had saw how his eyes lit up when she'd almost said it. "I love you." she finished softly. She had a vague memory of saying it the night before, and of him saying it back, but she thought it might have been a dream.

"Felicity," he began, the timbre of his voice so low and affected she had no choice but to kiss him.

He poured all of himself into that kiss and she felt it in her toes. When he pulled back she was breathless.

"This is right." he said as he pressed his forehead to hers. "I know there are a lot of things to deal with but the important part is right."

"Okay," she agreed, letting go of the anxiety she was feeling. "We work better as a team anyways."

"Always have," he replied and kissed her again.

His deft hands had already untied the belt to her robe before she even realized what he was doing. When his fingers traced across her belly she shivered at the contact, immediately feeling herself respond to his touch.

She groaned into his mouth, "I need a shower, badly." she protested, wishing she had thought to wash the smudged mascara off her face before she'd come back into the bedroom.

"I believe I suggested you take a shower with me yesterday." he murmured into her neck as he began kissing his way across her jaw. Her head fell to the side as she sighed.

"I think we have time for that today." she countered, and felt the smile on his face as he nipped at her skin. "Hey! No more of that! I have enough hickeys right now."

He moved so he could see her, his eyes already darkening, "What if I leave them where no one can see?"

Her mouth went dry and all she could do was nod her consent.

Just as he was making his way down the center of her chest a high pitched repeated trill broke the silence.

It was Oliver's phone.

With a groan his head dropped to her shoulder and she remembered in a flash that most of their clothes were in the foyer.

"I'll grab it." she offered and ran lightly out of the room.

It took her a minute to find his suit jacket as she was momentarily stunned by the view that greeted her. Broken glass littered the floor, their clothes were strewn all about, pictures had been knocked crooked, and her heels were laying drunkenly by the door.

Face red at the memories of what had caused the damage she scrambled to grab his jacket and fish out the phone. Knowing it was about to go to voicemail she answered the call without seeing who it was.

"Hello?" she said a bit out of breath.

"Who is this? Where is my brother? Is this the gold-digger he married?" Thea Queen's voice was extremely recognizable.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, and then winced as she hurried back into the bedroom. Oliver had skimmed into a pair of underwear she noticed, disappointed at his choice. With a grimace she handed the phone over. "It's your sister." she mouthed and saw his eyes widen slightly.

She motioned to the bathroom and waved her fingers at him. Whatever Thea needed to say to him she was sure she didn't want to hear. And part of her was a bit frightened to be honest.

When she looked back he was shooting her a half desperate look and she had to stifle a laugh.

"Thea...good morning." he said easily as if nothing was wrong.

Felicity shut the door behind her before she could hear anything else.

Quickly she turned on the water and stripped off the robe. She hadn't fully appreciated the shower before now, but the dual shower heads and low bench might just prove useful.

She'd made it through washing her hair when she heard the door open behind her and draft of cool air before Oliver's body was pressed flush against hers.

Felicity shut her eyes and leaned back, enjoying the feel of him as he moved under the spray as well.

Nerves suddenly filled her stomach and she knew he felt her tense slightly before she got up the courage to ask about Thea.

"Soâ€¦what did you tell your sister?" she asked hesitantly.

His mouth dropped to her shoulder, "You really want to talk about this now?"

She took a deep breath to center herself and nodded, "Yes, I do."

He sighed and lifted hid head. "I told her she should know better than to believe everything she reads in the tabloids. But I told her there was some truth to what she'd seen."

"And she didn't immediately want to know why you'd never mentioned me before?" she scoffed,

"Actually, when I said you'd been around a while and I was just now realizing what I had been too blind and stupid to notice before she asked if you were the 'blonde from the hospital' that I had promoted when I came back." his lips were on her shoulder again as if he couldn't help himself.

Felicity spun in his arms, "No! That's terrible. Now she thinks I'm some sort of office skank that slept my way to the top for my own personal gain, and-" she was cut off when he captured her lips with his.

"No, she doesn't. I made sure she knows how I feel about you. She wants to have lunch next week."

Normally the thought of lunch with Thea would have sent her into a mild panic, but she was more fixated on Oliver's previous words. She knew what she'd said earlier, and she knew what she thought she'd heard him say, but she needed to know for sure.

"How do you feel...about me?" she asked breathily, her heart pounding in her chest for reasons she couldn't explain.

His hands framed her face and the openness in his eyes was all she needed to see. She gave him a brilliant smile and tried to lean in but he stopped her. "Give me a chance to say it." he lightly admonished and she gave him a small nod.

"I love you. I think I thought I knew what that meant before, but maybe I was wrong." his tone was so earnest and so true, she couldn't stop the emotions that were threatening to overwhelm her.

"I love you, so much." her lips were only a hairsbreadth from his and then they weren't. His tongue swept through her mouth demanding everything she had and she gave it willingly.

His broad hands spanned her back, sliding easily over her wet skin. She moaned into him as his mouth coaxed sounds from her, her stomach flipping repeatedly at the sensations he was creating.

She touched him everywhere she could reach, fingers tripping across scar tissue, tracing patterns on his flesh. When she came to the wide expanse of marred skin across his lower back she took her time, carefully covering every square inch until she knew it all.

He stilled for a second and dragged his mouth from hers to look down at her. "It doesn't bother you, does it?"

She narrowed her eyes in confusion until she realized he meant the scars. "No, why would it?"

His eyes slammed shut and then he was kissing her again, his mouth trailing to her ear, making her squirm into him. She could feel his hard length pressed against her hip and she dropped her hand to encircle him, stroking all the way to the base before she ran her hand back up again.

He growled low in his throat and pushed her backwards until her overheated skin hit the cold marble. With a squeal she arched away, pressing her chest into is. He took advantage of her discomfort by leaning down and taking the hard peak into his mouth. He sucked and laved the nipple until her hand was barely moving and all she could concentrate on was the sparks of electricity that were shooting into her core.

Oliver's hand slipped across her hip and over her ass, swooping in once as he lifted her leg to drape over his, just brushing her center, making her groan at the contact.

Desire was already pooled low in her belly and it grew so quickly it took her by surprise. She'd never been this reactive before, but she knew all it would take would be a few touches before she'd be flying apart.

His mouth still worked her breast, his free hand kneading the flesh and pulling at the nipple until she couldn't catch her breath. The hand on her thigh found her hip bone, making her pelvis jerk hard into his.

She could feel how close he was as well. His chest heaved and when she caught a glance of his eyes they were just as dark as they had been the night before. He tried to slip a hand between them to touch her but she grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

"No." she gasped out, "You can't tease me." she shut her eyes for a long minute to try and calm down some.

"Why not?" he asked lasciviously and her stomach flipped,

"Because I won't last and I want you inside me." she opened her eyes and met his. The world stilled between them as she watched lust and need flare across his face.

Not another word was spoken. She found herself suddenly facing the corner of the shower, Oliver placed her hands on the safety rails and propped one of her feet on the bench she'd eyed earlier.

With no warning and no preparation he slid into her to the hilt. She cried out as he entered her, the pleasure threatening to overwhelm her. One of his hands banded around her chest, tweaking and rolling her nipples, as his other hand slid down to rub her clit.

He continued to thrust into her and all she could do was hang on, her body completely consumed by what he was doing to her. The stimulation was too much, her legs had gone numb and all she could focus on was the growing need in her center.

Of all things it was his mouth falling to her shoulder and sucking hard that pushed her over the edge. She clamped down on rails, her knuckles white as she pulsed around his cock. Her cries echoed in the room as her vision faded for a moment, his arms the only thing holding her up.

Both his hands fell to her hips as he stroked into her a few more times until he held her to him tightly and shook.

She could hear his ragged breathing as she slowly stood up and leaned back against him, the angle making them both groan until he slid out of her and turned her in his arms.

"Is it always going to be like that?" she asked, laying her head against his heaving chest.

"I hope so." he replied, peppering her temple and hair with small kisses as his hands continued to roam over her body, making her shiver despite the hot water that still poured over them.

They took their time washing. She soaped up a loofah and squeezed it across his back, watching as the soapy bubbles trailed to his waist and over the curve of his ass. She followed them with her fingers under the guise of rinsing him as she directed him under the spray of the water.

She laughed as the muscles clenched under her hand and then squealed as he pulled her to him quickly, kissing her hard in retaliation. With a smile she drew away and resumed her task, this time washing his chest. As she rinsed the soap she couldn't resist leaning in and tracing her mouth over his pecs, the hard rigid line that defined them had always fascinated her.

When her tongue slowly circled his nipple she felt his hands dig into her waist. She did it again, lightly scraping her teeth and he jumped under her. One last lick and she pulled back with a grin on her face.

She looked up with wide, innocent eyes to see him staring at her, his gaze intense.

This game continued until finally he took the loofah from her and turned her back to him. "My turn." he whispered in her ear before he nipped it, causing her to shudder.

Agonizingly slow he dragged the slightly rough loofah over her overly sensitive skin. She twitched and jerked with every bit of contact, her hands falling back to grab onto his thighs as he focused just on her shoulders.

By the time he'd made his way to her lower back and legs she didn't know if she'd be able to stand. He pressed a hot, open mouthed kiss to the back of her knee and she let out a strangled half moan-half cry that had him rising immediately.

He came around to her front and took his time with her breasts, making sure the netting cut over her hard nipples and a slow build grew within her.

Backing them up he sat on the bench and drew her between his spread legs. He dropped the loofah beside him and ran his palms over the slick skin of her abdomen. She grabbed onto his shoulders when he kissed around her navel.

When his hand slid between her legs she groaned. "Just making sure I do a thorough job." he said evenly, his fingers parting her wet folds.

His movements were lazy and slow as he stroked her, never touching her clit but getting so close it made her ache. On his next pass one finger slid in easily and she gasped. Her hand found his cock and she matched him, stroke for stroke, her eyes never leaving his as he brought her just to the cusp of her release.

She gave him a wicked a grin and climbed atop him, using his shoulders for balance. With her knees planted on either side of him she sank down slowly until she could feel him throb within her.

Her head fell to his collarbone as she began to rock her hips languidly, the position just right. She adjusted her hips wider and sank just a bit further into him. The hand on her ass kneaded the flesh there and she groaned on the next down stroke as her clit rubbed against him just where she needed it.

She didn't think she'd be ready again so soon, but her body had other ideas. As they moved together she turned his head into hers and kissed him at the same easy pace, their tongues tangling with each other.

He tensed first, his head falling back against the wall with a thunk but she didn't stop moving. She knew this orgasm wouldn't be nearly as explosive as the last, but the low flame inside her grew steadily outwards until it spread like a warm blanket through her veins making her shudder and her toes curl.

"God that was nice," said without thinking as she fell on top of him. When he laughed she buried her red face in his neck.

"Glad some things won't change." he said lightly, pushing wet hair out of her eyes.

"I'll be saying things like that when I'm eighty, don't worry." she assured him as she snuggled closer, suddenly tired.

"I can't wait." he whispered in her ear and she smiled happily.

They enjoyed the moment a bit longer until he lifted her by the waist and set her down before he turned to shut off the water. "I think we've been in here long enough."

"The shower at your place is just as nice as this one, isn't it?" she asked hopefully,

"It's nicer." he promised and a secret thrill ran through her at the thought of trying it out.

They dried off quickly, although Oliver got a bit waylaid when he decided she needed assistance, she'd had to eventually push him away while laughing so that she could put the robe back on.

When she made her way back into the bedroom to get dressed she could hear the faint sounds of her phone going off, much like she had heard Oliver's earlier. With a sigh she headed back for the foyer. The ringing stopped, but almost immediately it started back up again.

The clutch she had taken to the wedding lay just outside the bedroom door and she did not want to know how it had gotten there. Luckily her phone was undamaged when she pulled it out and looked at the screen.

Her mouth fell open in shock and she might have made a noise, but Oliver was at her side almost immediately.

There were twenty-seven missed calls. They were mostly from the Starling City area code, but some were not. The phone rang again and she answered it automatically.

"Hello?" she said warily

"Is this Felicity Smoak?" a voice she didn't recognize asked

"Yes, this is she."

"Ms. Smoak, this is Cat Grant from the Daily Planet, would you be willing to go on the record about your recent marriage to Starling City's most long-standing and eligible bachelor, Oliver Queen?"

Felicity felt blindsided, she knew the pictures were out there, but she had no idea how reporters had gotten her private number.

"What is it?" Oliver asked tersely

She held the phone away, dumbstruck, "It's a reporter, from the Daily Planet, not even from Starling City! They have my number. They all have my number and they want me to give a statement andâ€¦" she was beginning to lose her composure as her inability to know how to deal with this threatened to consume her.

Oliver took the phone from her hand and pulled her into his side. "No comment." he growled and then hung up. When the phone rang again he powered the device down and tossed it on the bed.

He took her by the shoulders and set her back so he could look at her properly. "Someone gave your number out. This place is going to be swarming with helicopters and photographers before we know it. You need to go get dressed and pack and I'll make a few calls so we can hopefully get out of here before that happens."

She felt a bit dumbstruck but she nodded her head and turned to head into the closet but he grasped her wrist and tugged her back in. "Hey, you don't regret this do you?" he asked, sounding unsure.

Felicity stroked a hand across his jaw and placed a tender kiss to his lips, "Never." she assured him.

He let her go with a smile, and crossed to the dresser to pick up his phone. She saw him head out onto the lanai as she entered the closet.

She was dressed and shoving dirty clothes into her bag when Oliver came in.

"Everything okay?" she asked, hands paused over the open suitcase.

"Pilot should be here within an hour." he told her, "And I've got Digg trying to trace how and when your number was released."

"I'd say the how was Maddie, I wouldn't put anything past her." she said bitingly,

Oliver stepped into a pair of pants and slid on another crisp white dress shirt. A memory flashed through her mind of him doing the same thing only two nights ago and how embarrassed she had been. It was so familiar now and so normal. It amazed her how easily that switch had been flipped with them.

Oliver continued on, not having noticed her temporary distraction, "Well, regardless, I want to know for sure." his voice had taken that tone he got when he became overly protective.

"I'll be able to look into that better once we're back." she reminded him, and his head popped up to give her a secret smile she couldn't decipher. She quirked an eyebrow at him and continued packing. When she noticed an empty hanger she remembered her gown from the wedding was still laying on the foyer floor.

Oliver was buttoning his shirt as she slipped out the door, halfway there she remembered the glass and turned around.

"Forgot my shoes." she said as she came back in, ignoring his strange look.

"What do you need shoes for?" he asked

"There's glass...all over the ground out there." she said pressing her lips together in a tight line as she tried not to blush.

His brows drew together even more and she couldn't stop herself, she burst out laughing. Oliver Queen, Green Arrow himself, hadn't noticed the amount of damage they'd caused.

She followed behind him as he went to see for himself, almost running into his back when he stopped short.

"I'm a little surprised you don't remember bumping into the table." she said with a smirk.

He gave her a considering look that switched to something else and had her blood thrumming through her in a few seconds. "I remember all the important things." he said with a low growl, and she couldn't help but gasp.

"The wall thing was particularly inspired." she said with a twitch of her lips

He hauled her to him, mouth slanting over hers until she was dizzy. "I'm very glad you think so." he said into her and she sighed before pushing herself off of him.

"Come on, we don't have much time." she reminded him.

With a grumble he collected their things. She remembered to grab the cuff links and went to find a dust pan and broom in the kitchen.

"You don't have to do that." he called after her.

"Yes I do." she countered, already sweeping up the broken vase. "I am not going to let Maddie tell the press that we destroyed a hotel room having crazy wild sex!"

He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle, "But we did destroy a hotel room having crazy wild sex."

She whirled on him and shoved the broom into his hand. "You can sweep now. I'm going to go dry my hair."

"Felicityâ€¦" he began but she stopped him with a look.

"I'm sure you can figure it out Mr. Billionaire. It's not that hard."

He was grumbling as she left but she heard the telltale sound of a broom crossing a floor.

Her hair and make up took longer than she expected. There were more hickeys to cover with concealer than she had noticed earlier. She and Oliver were going to have to have a longer discussion over where he was and wasn't allowed to do that.

When she walked out of the bathroom with her toiletries Oliver was on the phone, sleeves rolled up, one hand in his pocket looking sinfully gorgeous. The bags had been rolled next to the bed and she could see nothing else out of place.

Her gave her a smile and waved her over before turning the phone to speaker. "Felicity's here now, Diggle." he announced

"Hey Digg," she said, suddenly feeling shy.

"You two just can't seem to stay out of trouble, huh?" he asked easily and all her nerves melted away.

"You know how he is. It just follows him." she said sardonically,

Digg laughed, "I was just telling Oliver, I've traced who contacted the press. It was your cousin, I'm sorry."

Felicity just shook her head, "That doesn't surprise me at all. Did she send the pictures as well?"

"No, she's barely used her phone all weekend, but she did send an email this morning to the entertainment reporter at every major newspaper and website in the country."

"You'd think some people would have better things to do the morning after their wedding. I mean, I know we-" she was cut off by Oliver's hand clamping over her mouth and her eyes went wide at what she'd almost said.

Digg let out a snort of laughter, "Yeah, we're going to need to have a team meeting when you get back about what Digg does and doesn't want to know about, just so that's clear."

Oliver's hand slid off and she winced before she answered, "Sorry, Digg, it won't happen again."

"If only I believed that." he said with derision and Oliver just nodded in agreement. She swatted his arm.

"See you soon." she said

Oliver hung up and offered her his arm as they exited the room.

"Oh, what about the bags?"

"The porter will get them." he told her

"Guess I'll have to get used to that." she said with a small shrug.

He gave her hand a squeeze but didn't say anything as they walked down the now familiar path to the main building.

As they approached she realized she had no idea what time it was and as they came around the corner she was startled to see all the wedding guests once again on the veranda for the post wedding breakfast.

"Guess we're going out the way we came in." Oliver said under his breath and pointed to the sky where she could just see the QC chopped coming in from the east.

They watched as the helicopter landed, once again catching the attention of everyone there. Felicity said hasty goodbyes to her parents and aunt and uncle. Knowing she couldn't completely ignore her cousin she turned to her just before they headed down the path for the landing pad.

"Goodbye, Maddie, you and Roger absolutely deserve each other." she'd said it with a smile, but there was no doubt by her tone what she really meant.

Maddie's face went red but before she could sputter a reply Felicity had turned away and slipped her hand into Oliver's.

"Well played." Oliver whispered when they were a few steps away.

"It's the truth. They're both awful people and the ultimate revenge is that they're stuck with each other."

Oliver chuckled lightly, "Remind me never to get on your bad side."

She shot his a look out the side of her eye, "I highly doubt you'll be able to manage that."

The pilot opened the door as they approached and Oliver helped her inside.

As they went through the now familiar process of strapping on harnesses and putting on headsets she couldn't help but flashback to only a few days prior when she had been nervous about just holding his hand. A flush must have crossed her cheeks because he reached over and clasped her fingers and gave her a questioning look.

"Just thinking about how much things have changed." she said honestly,

"Nothing important though, not really." he replied, with more depth than she was expecting, and after she thought about it for a minute she realized he was right.

He leaned over and gave her a kiss which she happily returned.

The static in her headset was interrupted as the pilot flipped a switch. "We'll be at the house in a few short minutes, Mr. Queen." he announced and then shut the link.

Now it was her turn to raise an eyebrow at Oliver. The flight back to Starling City took an hour at least.

He gave her a smile, "I didn't just talk to Digg earlier. We're not expected back to work for forty-eight hours. Digg's going to throw on the hood and make himself seen a bit around town. And we are making a quick hop to my island."

She looked at him, mouth agape. "But...why?"

He took her hands in his and leaned as close as he could out of the harness. "Because, the world thinks we got married, so I figured we deserved a honeymoon."


End file.
